DESAFIO 2010
by TolkienGroup
Summary: Angst, romance, ação, aventura, comédia e os personagens que todos amamos ... de tudo um pouco nas fics desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group para o Desafio 2010. Uma nova fic a cada semana. Diversos autores. Het.
1. Devoção  Kiannah

O DESAFIO 2010 TOLKIEN GROUP - confraria que reúne gente tão fascinada pela obra de Tolkien que, após devorar filmes, livros e todo material disponível sobre o assunto, continua com fome de histórias relacionadas ao universo que o grande Professor nos legou - começa com uma fic de:

KIANNAH

Mini-bio:

Se pudesse escolher, certamente seria uma elfa! Mas sendo apenas mortal e apaixonada pela obra de Tolkien, percorro os caminhos da Terra Média, na maior parte do tempo, guiada através de Estrela Silênciosa - fic que relata acontecimentos e experiências de uma jovem e destemida elfa.  
Ainda compartilhando aventuras e batalhas, desejos e sonhos, perdas e vitórias especialmente dos primogênitos de Eru Iluvatar, e daqueles que lhe são caros, escrevi "Lágrimas de Chuva", "Uma Solitária Trilha de Esperança" e "Folhas Verdes". (Fics todas postadas aqui. )

Fic:

Devoção - O relato devotado de um elfo sobre a Última Batalha na floresta de Mirkwood, ao final da Guerra do Anel.

_Disclaimer_: JRR Tolkien é o autor ao qual pertencem os personagens, o próprio universo em torno dos quais giram as histórias desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group, portanto não temos nenhum direito sobre elas ou sobre eles – exceto, talvez, aqueles nascidos do amor talvez não de todo sensato que lhes devotamos, como diria Sadie Sil ...

* * *

**Devoção**

...Então Mirkwood avançou contra a Sombra no conflito que chamamos de A Guerra do Anel.

.

Lembro-me como se tivesse sido ontem quando os mensageiros da Senhora e do Senhor de Lórien chegaram às nossas cavernas. Foi uma grande surpresa para todos, pois há muitos anos não tínhamos contato com nossos parentes distantes da floresta dourada.  
Suas armaduras eram áureas como as folhas de mallorn, e seus cabelos eram finos fios de ouro, sempre iluminado pelo sol de primavera. Se não fosse pelos tempos sombrios, haveria de dizer que estavam vestidos para honrar a presença dos Valar em algum festim no Oeste. Em contrapartida da beleza suave de suas armaduras, seus olhos eram como safiras, ônix e esmeraldas, enfeitados com uma fúria sedenta de vitória.

Conforme se moviam, com graça suas espadas embainhadas retiniam contra as armaduras. Os homens, filhos mais novos de Eru, e que estavam em guerra também, diriam que aqueles sons eram apenas o simples tilintar de armas. Mas nós... Éramos capazes de ouvir e reconhecer suas vozes clamando pela batalha.

.

Não demorou muito para que o palácio e seus corredores começassem a fervilhar com as notícias vindas do sul. Discussões sem resultados finalmente eram substituídas por planos e ordens. Naquele dia senti que as últimas amarras, que nos prendiam à segurança das cavernas, haviam sido rompidas.  
Senhores e capitães, mestres e líderes antecipavam-se e treinavam o cerco ao inimigo, rodeando cautelosamente os mapas dispostos no salão principal do palácio. Eram centenas de mapas. Havia alguns exemplares belíssimos, que certamente rivalizariam com os mapas de Imladris. Detalhavam toda a Terra-Média. Porém mais numerosos eram aqueles que exibiam nossa floresta. Eram tão velhos quanto eu.

Não que precisássemos estudar aqueles mapas.

Hoje Mirkwood. Não. Perdoe-me, pois ainda sofro com certa confusão. Ontem Mirkwood*1, hoje Floresta das Folhas Verdes, e uma vez Floresta Verde.*2

Cada um de nós conhecia a floresta de uma maneira profunda. Cada riacho. Cada curva do longo rio que cortava nossas terras, nascido nas Ered Mithrin*3 e desaguando no Lago Comprido. O Rio Encantado e suas águas poderosas. Lembro-me de cada trilha, percorridas tantas e tantas vezes, desde a minha idade mais tenra. A velha estrada que cortava a floresta de leste a oeste até as Montanhas. Cada árvore adormecida. Cada raiz traiçoeira recoberta de musgos e folhas. Cada toca de lebres, texugos e raposas. Cada ninho de aranha que destruíamos e eram substituídos por outros mais profundos e venenosos. Cada caverna infestada por orcs.

E Dol-Guldur*4. Nossa floresta permaneceu alerta por incontáveis anos, cercando e vigiando a fortaleza do Necromante. Nosso maior inimigo na Terceira Era. Sauron. Mesmo hoje seu nome me traz um sabor amargo à boca, e lembranças que um dia espero ser capaz de esquecê-las.  
Derrubaríamos a fortaleza negra... O desejo de fazê-lo ecoava em nossas mentes. Muitas noites gastei combatendo o efeito colateral que esse desejo me impunha. Mas ainda assim, não só eu, todos estávamos sempre determinados e conscientes que o dia chegaria. Por fim tínhamos a ajuda de Galadriel e Celeborn, nossos aliados e parentes distantes. Era a promessa que os mensageiros galadhrim haviam trazido.

As memórias parecem ganhar mais vida conforme o tempo passa aqui, minha Senhora. Culpa do meu desejo de lhe contar o que aconteceu naqueles dias. E... Pelos Valar... Ouso dizer que seu dom de ouvir minhas palavras é um bálsamo, espero que compreenda. Pois meu desassossego começa a partir, e o coração se alegrar novamente.

Recordo-me quando Mirkwood, quando ainda não era chamada por esse nome, e a propósito eu o odeio, embora continue usando-o, e Lórien eram uma só floresta. Extensa, rica, viva. Cobriam toda a linha do horizonte que os olhos eram capazes de enxergar. Fico imaginando como teria sido a visão das águias sobre as copas das árvores. É capaz de enxergar tal coisa? Como era a mistura de carvalhos verdejantes, bétulas e tílias prateadas e as monumentais mellyrn*5 douradas? Julgo com certeza que uma Senhora foi capaz de dar à vida o quê lhe descrevo.

Pois bem. Os dias que antecederam nossa partida para a guerra haviam sido corridos. Tantas coisas deveriam ser feitas para colocarmos nossos planos em prática. Poucos, mas preciosos momentos ainda me recordo com precisão.

.

Os corredores eram iluminados por tantos archotes que pensei em um momento de quietação, que os anões finalmente haviam falhado em seus trabalhos: o teto das cavernas havia caído e a luz do sol banhava nossos corredores. Não. Eram centenas, milhares de lamparinas brancas que circulavam por esses corredores.

.

Arcos sinuosos e elegantes, feitos de madeira quase negra, e flechas com suas pontas de metal liso e brilhante, eram testados pelos mestres arqueiros e os que os seguiam.

Espadas produziam faíscas quando afiadas pelos ferreiros.

Cavalariços e os mestres dos cavalos tratavam e preparavam nossos animais. Palavras doces, de conforto, de compreensão e cumplicidade diante de uma batalha que seria travada em breve eram quase cantadas em seus ouvidos. Porém eram ouvidas por todos, e traziam conforto a nós, que ansiávamos pela partida.

.

Da última noite me recordo muito bem.

Estávamos todos tensos com o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Permaneci quieto e distante dos olhares diversos.

Cada um por fim ocupou-se de cuidar de sua armadura. Eu mesmo cuidei da minha. Isso me acalmou o ânimo. Limpei-a com esmero. Poli-a com capricho. Então passei ricos instantes observando e memorizando seus desenhos. Senti meus dedos tocarem o metal frio e levemente dourado. As braçadeiras e ombreiras eram enfeitadas com folhas de um dourado mais escuro. Entre elas podia ver o reflexo das lamparinas claras da sala. Rodopiavam e se torciam enquanto dançavam. Acho que passei longos minutos observando o bailado travado entre os detalhes e as luzes refletidas.

Despertei desse último devaneio quando bateram contra a porta de carvalho. Confesso que o som contra a madeira me pareceu um aríete contra uma fortaleza bem guardada.

Devia comparecer à nossa última reunião antes da partida.

De todas as conversas que me recordo nas últimas horas, as palavras que ainda reverberam em minha cabeça são: "Iremos até Mordor se assim tiver que ser. Chegamos a um ponto decisivo de nossa história. Castelos se despedaçarão, espadas serão quebradas e o nosso sangue será derramado. Muitos dos nossos amigos e parentes, aliados também, seguirão seus rumos para além de Arda, aos cuidados de Mandos ou do próprio Ilúvatar. Porém haverá um só triunfo na Terra-Média para o bem ou para o mal. E mesmo que seja para o bem, não será nosso em especial. Mas a nossa lembrança, como os primogênitos de Ilúvatar, será a mais forte de todas."

O coração tamborilava tal qual meus dedos sobre a mesa de carvalho no grande salão.

.

Havia chegado a hora.

.

Estávamos no portão.

Formávamos uma visão assustadoramente bela.

Por alguns momentos observei a quantidade desmedida de elfos postados diante do Portão das Cavernas. Admito que me senti entorpecido com a cena. Onde antes havia um mar de árvores adormecidas sobre as colinas, agora havia uma imensidão de estandartes de um verde profundo e negro, rebordado de dourados e marrons. Usávamos os estandartes de Mirkwood. Desejava que fosse a última vez. A idéia me torceu os nervos me devolvendo os sentidos.

Respirei fundo. Apesar do perfume suave e amadeirado, misturado com a água límpida que corria em nosso rio, pude sentir o cheiro distante de guerra. O cheiro de fogo e destruição. Tínhamos que ser rápidos e partir. Não havia mais o quê ou quem esperar.

Entretanto, o que nos aguardaria? Quantos sobreviveriam? Venceríamos? A ansiedade cobrava seu lugar naquela hora. Chamei pelos Valar e afastei os pensamentos sombrios por mais uma vez.

.

Observei por um último minuto aquele exército.  
Armaduras douradas, com flores e folhas que sempre amamos. Que eu sempre amei, e admirei sempre que possível e por longas horas. Então vi as capas de um verde profundo, emolduradas por cabelos feitos de fios de ouro, cobre e ônix.

Felizmente meu rosto estava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, guardado pelo elmo. Ninguém percebeu o esforço que fiz para conter o brilho emocionado que aquele cenário me causou. Não havíamos ganhado nada ainda, mas me sentia orgulhoso. Nada pude fazer senão permitir que esse sentimento transbordasse, Senhora. A primeira vez em muitos anos, mas não a última.

.

Cruzamos a ponte de pedra sobre o Rio da Floresta.

.

A guerra veio ao nosso encontro.

A primeira onda negra desceu com força sobre nós. Orcs. Lobos. Wargs. Aranhas. Bestas. Permanecemos firmes. A floresta sempre foi nossa, Senhora. Mesmo ela sendo sombria, a floresta era nossa. E continuaria sendo, assim como finalmente é. Nem que toda a escuridão se deitasse sobre nós, não desistiríamos. Foi o que senti na hora. Engoli seco o receio do choque, gritei e ouvi ordens. A sombra chocou-se contra a luz das nossas armaduras, falhou e afastou-se.

A segunda onda veio. Negra e rubra. Houve fogo. A floresta queimou. Chão, troncos, folhas e flores incapazes de lutar contra as línguas incandescentes, que as engoliam aos milhares e em um piscar de olhos. Eu não ousava piscar. Não podia ou seria engolido pelas chamas também. Meus olhos ardiam, lacrimejavam com a fuligem e o ar quente. Não pestanejei diante do inimigo. Cada movimento seu, eu combati. Cada golpe, eu bloqueei. Sentia minha mão tremer segurando a espada. A armadura retinir com os movimentos bruscos. O sangue negro espirrar contra a minha pele. Estava determinado em derrubar cada um que se postava no meu caminho. O exército de Dol-Guldur se chocou mais uma vez contra nós. E foi repelido.

Dias e noites. Passo a passo. Golpe a golpe. Dentes, garras e espadas serrilhadas foram repelidos por espadas, flechas e facas feitas navalhas prateadas.

.

Éramos incansáveis e inabaláveis. Porém o inimigo havia mostrado tanta determinação quanto nós. É doloroso pensar que tivemos tão pouco tempo para cuidar de nossos mortos, e dos vivos também, Senhora. Mas nossas determinações eram diferentes. A nossa era movida por amor e a do inimigo, por chicotes e ódio.

.

Pouco sabia do que acontecia no norte. Ainda que a batalha principal*6 tivesse encerrado, tínhamos muito ainda a combater. Nenhuma criatura vil seria poupada. Todos seriam caçados sem misericórdia. A favor delas havia apenas a morte. Então notícias começaram a chegar. O povo de Lago reforçado pelo exército de Erebor conteve e rechaçou o exército de orcs e orientais que haviam afrontado o norte da floresta. Porém ambos os senhores, o Rei Brand e o Rei Dáin Pé-de-Ferro caíram*7. Ambos valentes e generosos.

No sul, sabíamos que Lórien, igual a nós, batalhava sobre as mellyrn*5.

Tanto nós como eles tínhamos que vencer nossas batalhas para então nos juntarmos para derrubar Dol-Guldur. Mas a guerra sob as árvores parecia não ter fim. Além dos orcs, haviam aranhas e wargs embrenhados na mata profunda. Criaturas que pareciam não mais temer fogo nem dor. Mas eu também não as temia.

.

Em um momento de escuridão, não fui sequer capaz de enxergar a luz de Elbereth. Tudo era sombra e fumaça.

Sentia-me esgotado. Mas nem por isso havia perdido minha determinação. As mãos doíam e os braços latejavam, mas continuavam firmes me ajudando a empunhar minha espada. Os pulmões em algum momento eu estava certo de que queimariam, exaustos de receber o ar pesado e escuro, cheio das cinzas da minha floresta. Ela havia sido queimada em várias partes Senhora. Ainda me dói pensar nisso, mas sei que ela, hoje, está recuperada e seus ramos são verdes.

.

Ainda me perco entre as memórias do passado e o que acontece hoje.

Pois bem... O desejo de libertar a Floresta era o suficiente para me guiar, Senhora. Recordo-me de incentivar meus amigos e meus companheiros, da mesma forma que eles faziam com os outros e assim por diante. Entre ordens e gritos, ainda nos restavam forças para nos incentivarmos.

.

Foi então que ouvi o chamado pela primeira vez. Não dei atenção.

Ouvi o chamado pela segunda vez e não entendi o que havia acontecido.

Depois de algum tempo, ouvi o chamado pela terceira vez e então compreendi, Senhora. Mas recusei e desafiei. Não deveria, eu sei.*8

Uma das ordens mais importantes que ouvi em todos os tempos e a desobedeci. Essa lembrança agora me faz rir tolamente, mas naquele momento temi pela minha ousadia.

Havia jurado que ajudaria a libertar a minha floresta das sombras. Desejei por toda a minha vida vê-la como na minha juventude. E... Ali era o meu lugar. Minha necessidade agora é que compreenda, por favor, que onde eu estava era o meu lugar.  
A determinação ainda era forte. Permaneci onde estava. Munido de dor e amor. E como doeu, Senhora.

.

Finalmente então, o Senhor Celeborn e o Rei Thranduil se reuniram, e travaram a última, a mais difícil, batalha. Purificaram e devolveram a liberdade e a vida da Floresta. Tudo foi renovado. Choveu muito, recordo-me. Mas não foram apenas gotas de chuva que ajudaram a limpar a cinza do verde. Não havia sombra sob as copas das árvores nem fumaça sob a luz do sol no final, e quando a noite veio, havia apenas estrelas no céu.

Ouvi Mirkwood pela última vez e ouvi Floresta das Folhas Verdes. Eryn Lasgalen*2, pela primeira vez, na voz dos Senhores. O nome ecoou explodindo em minha mente, tal qual a semente de carvalho brota contra a terra. Doía-me o peito não saber o que fazer... Como agir naquele momento Senhora? Permaneci onde estava observando a festa que começou por toda a floresta. Ousei apenas respirar e observar aquela visão. Nada mais, pois estava tão cansado da batalha. Meu corpo já não me obedecia mais. E eu temia o que estava por vir. E entregue na tarefa de guardar a última imagem que eu teria da minha floresta.

.

Lembro das lágrimas sobre a pele branca e luzidia. Eram leves, brilhantes, limpas e amorosas como sinto que são agora Senhora. Eu lhe disse que antes da guerra havia me sentido orgulhoso e que aquela não seria a última vez. Acho que não sou capaz de abandonar o orgulho que hoje sinto de Eryn Lasgalen, e de cada um que guerreou ao meu lado.

.

São as últimas lembranças que tenho.

E esta é a última tela que pinto da minha história na minha floresta. Ainda ouço ecoar as palavras dos senhores élficos no leste... E enfim meu coração se cura, recuperado da separação a qual fui imposto.

Que Mandos*9 e a Senhora*10, depois de ouvirem toda minha história, permitam-me partir destas Mansões, e encontrar minha família e meus amigos nas terras de cá, nas Terras Imortais.

.

*~*~*~* FIM *~*~*~*

* * *

Notas:

_*1 Mirkwood – Floresta das Trevas. Ganhou esse nome depois que Sauron instalou-se em sua fortaleza, no sul da floresta._

_*2 Floresta Verde – Nome da floresta que abrigada o reino de Thranduil antes de ser chamada de como Mirkwood. Eryn Lasgalen, a Floresta das Folhas Verdes. – Nome dado a Mirkwood depois que Dol-Guldur foi destruída._

_*3 Ered Mithrin – Montanhas Cinzentas._

_*4 Dol-Guldur – Fortaleza de Sauron, na parte sul de Mirkwood. Derrubada em 30 de Março pela união das forças de Thranduil e Celeborn. Acontece após a derrota de Sauron. (Dia do Ano Novo dos elfos!)_

_*5 Mellyrn – Plural de Mallorn, a árvore de folhas douradas de Lórien._

_*6 Batalha Principal No norte durante a Guerra do Anel – Ocorreu dia 15 de Março._

_*7 Rei Brand e Rei Dáin Pé-de-Ferro morreram na Batalha no portão de Erebor no dia 17 de Março._

_*8 Morte élfica – Um dos aspectos tocados na fic é sobre a morte dos elfos e a convocação de seus espíritos que deveriam seguir para Mandos: é dito que "Tão logo estivessem sem corpo, eles (os espíritos élficos) eram convocados a deixar os lugares de sua vida e morte e ir para os "Salões da Espera": Mandos, no reino dos valar. Se obedecessem a esta convocação, diferentes oportunidades apresentar-se-iam diante deles. O tempo que eles ficavam na Espera dependia parte da vontade de Námo, o Juiz, senhor de Mandos, parte de sua própria vontade. A maior das felicidades, eles julgavam, era após a Espera, renascer, pois então o mal e a tristeza que sofreram no encurtamento de seu curso natural podia ser reparado."_

_Mais detalhes sobre a morte dos elfos, no texto "Leis e Costumes dos Eldar" de J.R.R. Tolkien, disponível nos sites Valinor e Dúvendor._

_*9 Mandos – Casas dos Mortos. Local de morada do Vala cujo nome correto é Námo, o Juiz, embora esse nome raramente seja usado e ele costume ser chamado de Mandos._

_*10 Nienna – Vala Senhora da Compaixão e do Luto, irmã dos Valar Mandos e Lórien. Costuma visitar a morada de Mandos, e todos que esperam em Mandos clamam por ela, pois ela traz força ao espírito e transforma a tristeza em sabedoria._

_Trilha Sonora – The Pacific Soundtrack - Tracks Memories of Home, You Have No Idea e With The Old Breed._


	2. I've Got You  Cris Elladan

O DESAFIO 2010 do Tolkien Group - confraria que reúne gente tão fascinada pela obra de Tolkien que, após devorar filmes, livros e todo material disponível sobre o assunto, continua com fome de histórias relacionadas ao universo que o grande Professor nos legou - segue com uma fic de:

Criss Elladan

"Gostaria de poder falar sobre mim de um jeito bonito ou poético, mas infelizmente uso (ou tento usar) todo o meu estoque de palavras bonitas nas minhas histórias tentando compartilhar todas as emoções que sinto sempre que leio a obra de Tolkien.

"Mellon-nin", "Bond", "Exiled", "Eu Gostaria" e "Losing You" são exemplos dos textos nos quais eu quis passar tudo isso. Mesmo sendo poucos e curtos, todos foram escritos com muito amor e carinho por todos os personagens e por este mundo tão fantástico que o Professor nos legou."

Fic: I've got You – A Confiança irrestrita é um esteio indispensável, mas também uma responsabilidade emocional imensa.

_Disclaimer_: JRR Tolkien é o autor ao qual pertencem os personagens, o próprio universo em torno dos quais giram as histórias desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group, portanto não temos nenhum direito sobre elas ou sobre eles – exceto, talvez, aqueles nascidos do amor talvez não de todo sensato que lhes devotamos, como diria Sadie Sil ...

* * *

**I'VE GOT YOU**

Era noite e Imladris estava calma e silenciosa. Não havia movimento, exceto por aqueles que estavam vigiando a cidade, mas como estavam em tempos de paz, estes eram poucos e apenas moviam os olhos.

O único som que podia ser ouvido na cidade vinha de um dos quartos da casa principal. Era o quarto de Elladan e Elrohir, os filhos gêmeos de Elrond, Senhor de Imladris.

Elladan acordou com o som de movimento em seu quarto. Ele ainda era um elfinho, como sua mãe costumava chamá-lo, mas seu mestre Glorfindel já havia lhe ensinado sobre a importância de manter sempre um olho aberto para inimigos, mesmo em tempos de paz onde as batalhas pareciam distantes.

Ele se virou na cama silenciosamente, procurando por algo que pudesse usar como arma ao mesmo tempo em que procurava o possível invasor quando percebeu que os sons que ouvira não vinham de um inimigo e sim da cama de seu irmão Elrohir.

"Pare de se mexer e durma, Ro!" disse o mais velho para o seu irmão que se contorcia na cama.

Elladan esperou por algum tempo, mas Elrohir não deu sinais de que ia parar logo. O jovem elfinho levantou-se e foi até a cama de seu irmão, surpreendendo-se ao ver que este estava acordado e parecia assustado.

"O que aconteceu, Ro?" perguntou o mais velho

"Eu tô com medo, Dan..." respondeu o mais novo em voz baixa

"Com medo de quê? Você teve um pesadelo?"

"Sim..."

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Havia orcs, Dan... um monte deles... e eles estavam em todos os lugares. E eles me pegaram... e me levaram embora..." respondeu Elrohir chorando

Elladan, vendo seu irmão desse jeito, sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça de seu irmão em seu colo. Ele começou a passar seus dedos pelos cabelos de seu irmão como sua mãe costumava fazer para acalmá-lo.

"Calma, Ro. Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem embora".

"Mas e se eles levarem você também?... ou machucarem você?"

"Aí o Ada iria até lá e nos traria de volta"

"O Ada pode fazer isso?" perguntou Elrohir surpreso fazendo seu irmão sorrir diante de sua inocência.

"Claro que pode, Ro. O Ada é muito forte e poderoso. Ele nunca deixaria nada acontecer à você".

"Mesmo?"

"Claro, Ro. Agora durma".

"Ok. Boa noite, Dan" disse Elrohir fechando os olhos.

Elladan ainda ficou naquela posição por algum tempo até ter certeza que seu irmão estava dormindo e resolveu se levantar e voltar para sua cama. Quando tentou fazê-lo, porém, percebeu que seu irmão o abraçara dormindo e que seria impossível sair de lá sem acordá-lo.

Olhando para o rosto de seu irmão e vendo-o dormir tão pacificamente, Elladan sorriu sabendo que passaria a noite na cama de seu irmão.

"Boa noite, Ro" disse ele fechando os olhos também e logo estava dormindo.

Despercebido pelos irmãos, uma figura estava escondida nas sombras do quarto e observava a cena toda.

Era Elrond, que ouvira o choro de seu filho mais novo e fora ao seu encontro para tentar acalmá-lo, mas que encontrara esta posição já preenchida por seu filho mais velho que se levantava de sua cama e ia ao encontro de seu irmão e decidira ficar para ver o resultado.

Elrond sentia seu coração de pai encher-se de orgulho ao ver seu primogênito cuidando de seu irmão, como sempre fazia, mas que nunca deixaria de deixá-lo orgulhoso. Ficara surpreso, porém, pelo pequeno discurso que seu filho fizera a seu respeito. Não tinha dúvidas de que iria até o fim do mundo para trazê-los de volta, mas era bom saber que seu filho confiava nele.

Como estavam no meio do inverno e a noite estava fria, Elrond foi até a cama de Elladan, pegou seu cobertor, levou-o até a cama de Elrohir e o colocou sobre seus filhos adormecidos.

"Durmam bem, ionath-nîn. Eu estou aqui" disse ele lançando um último olhar a seus filhos antes de fechar a porta do quarto.


	3. Apenas Estel by Lourd

O DESAFIO 2010 do Tolkien Group - confraria que reúne gente tão fascinada pela obra de Tolkien que, após devorar filmes, livros e todo material disponível sobre o assunto, continua com fome de histórias relacionadas ao universo que o grande Professor nos legou - segue com uma fic de:

Lourd

"Sou apenas uma admiradora de obra tolkiendili sem maiores pretensões. Por hora Aragorn e Haldir são os maiores alvos de meus suspiros. Escrever fics é para mim uma experiência única, além de uma oportunidade maravilhosa de compartilhar idéias e sentimentos. Agradeço ao TolkienGroup por isso."

Fic - Apenas Estel - "Sou fascinada pelo mistério da vida e de suas possibilidades de viver cada minuto como se fosse o último e não deixar escapar uma oportunidade sequer de demonstrar aos outros que os amamos. O mistério da vida é o tema deste texto. Espero que gostem. (E mandem reviews!)"

_Disclaimer_: JRR Tolkien é o autor ao qual pertencem os personagens, o próprio universo em torno dos quais giram as histórias desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group, portanto não temos nenhum direito sobre elas ou sobre eles – exceto, talvez, aqueles nascidos do amor talvez não de todo sensato que lhes devotamos, como diria Sadie Sil ...

* * *

**APENAS ESTEL**

Elessar fitava do leito a janela do quarto onde estava. Arwen caminhou graciosamente em direção à mesma antes de afastar as cortinas permitindo que a luz tomasse conta do ambiente.

- Sempre teve o dom de desvendar minha alma, Undomiel – disse o Rei ao perceber que a Rainha lhe adivinhara os pensamentos.

- E continuarei a fazê-lo, meu marido, enquanto me for possível – respondeu, inclinando-se sobre Aragorn e presenteando-o com um casto beijo na testa.

- Este, minha amada, não é o tipo de beijo que um marido almeja.

A bela elfa sorriu encantadoramente e acariciou a face envolta pelos cabelos grisalhos de Elessar antes de responder.

- Sei que não, porém as recomendações são para que descanse e não se exceda, está lembrado?

O Rei suspirou, voltando a olhar o céu que agora se revelava através da janela. A ausência de palavras não significou para Arwen ausência de resposta.

- E também sei que começa a sentir sobre os ombros um fardo que sabíamos não poder ser evitado – completou, segurando a mão do rei.

Arwen contemplou longamente aquele quadro. Sua mão ainda jovem pousada sobre a do Guardião do Norte. Mãos que traziam em si as marcas do tempo e de muitas batalhas. Sim, ela conhecia o que ia pelo coração de Aragorn e temia ver seus pensamentos transmutados em palavras. Foi com isso em mente que seus olhos se cruzaram com os do Rei que já não fitava o azul do céu e sim as órbitas azuladas da esposa.

- Sabe então que a hora se aproxima – sussurrou Elessar

- Disso nunca se pode saber ao certo, meu amado. Não o podemos prever.

- Não pode ser previsto, mas pode ser decidido.

A elfa apertou um pouco as mãos de Aragorn antes de suspirar.

- Minhas mãos perderam o controle das rédeas, Arwen.

- Foi apenas um descuido, meu querido.

- Não, não foi – retorquiu, desviando olhar – o tempo começa a prevalecer sobre o sangue.

- Não seja tão pessimista, Aragorn.

- E a queda me causou mais danos do que o teria feito há alguns anos.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, agora, está bem? Por hora precisa dormir. O cansaço nunca é um bom conselheiro.

Elessar voltou a olhar a esposa. _Valar!_ Como ela podia ser tão linda!

- Durma, agora, meu amado. Durma – dizia enquanto acariciava com as costas das mãos o rosto do Rei.

Embalado por aquela voz melodiosa, Aragorn adormeceu.

...

O Rei abriu os olhos ao perceber uma presença no quarto. Apesar do tempo, seus instintos de guerreiro ainda não lhe falhavam, embora tal presença não trouxesse consigo nenhum sinal de ameaça.

Elessar olhou de cima abaixo a figura que se postara próxima à janela, fitando o mesmo céu que contemplara antes de adormecer. Era desnecessário que se virasse. Aragorn sabia bem de quem se tratava.

Não demorou muito para que o visitante se voltasse. Trocaram um longo olhar durante um bom tempo, antes que esse se aproximasse do leito do Rei e, sem a menor cerimônia, se sentasse junto a ele.

Tal como Arwen fizera há pouco, tomou uma das mãos de Elessar entre as suas.

- Como se sente?

- Cansado.

- Bem o sei. Acha mesmo que é chegada a hora?

- Já não posso mais conduzir meu cavalo, meu senhor. Como poderei conduzir meu reino?

- Não precisa das mãos para tal.

- Minha mente também já me falha. Prega-me peças.

- E quanto a seu povo?

- Eldarion está preparado. E as mãos dele estão em bem melhor estado do que as minhas.

- Embora não tenham sua sabedoria ainda.

- Isso se conquista com tempo e esforço desde que se tenha o espírito aberto e a humildade para tal.

O elfo sorriu. Aquele bem era Elessar. O sábio rei que trouxera a paz para os homens do Oeste. O pai zeloso que soubera educar os filhos. Era Aragorn, o homem honrado que estivera mesmo disposto a deixar Arwen partir para não vê-la sofrer. O valoroso guerreiro Passolargo que liderara os edain na luta contra o senhor do escuro. E o menino de coração puro e bom que um dia recebera em Valfenda. Aquele que deveria trazer esperança para seu povo. Seu Estel.

- É estranho, não é mesmo? – indagou demovendo Elrond de seus pensamentos.

- O que é estranho, Estel?

- É comum entre os edain que o filho segure a mão do velho pai antes de vê-lo partir e não o contrário – disse o Rei sorrindo um sorriso triste. No que foi correspondido pelo elfo.

- É... É algo que não deixa de ser inusitado. Quer realmente partir, Estel?

- Preocupa-se com Arwen, não é, meu senhor?

- Não apenas com ela, Aragorn e sabe disso – respondeu batendo delicadamente não mão que segurava.

- Eu sei...

Ambos quedaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Era bem verdade que em momentos como aquele as palavras mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam.

- Meu senhor...

- Diga Estel.

- Poderia me contar...

- Contar o quê?

- Contar sobre os dias antigos, sobre os reis de outrora. Sobre meus ancestrais. Como fazia quando eu era apenas Estel?

Elrond sorriu. Há algum tempo tentava ver naquela figura nobremente envelhecida o garotinho de Gilraen.

- Claro que posso, Estel.

O elfo então começou sua narrativa. A voz do curador trazendo sobre o corpo cansado de Elessar uma sensação de conforto que há muito este não experimentava e mandando embora qualquer vestígio de dor. Aos poucos Aragorn se viu prestando mais atenção na voz do elfo do que no conteúdo de suas palavras. Sua mente tornou-se leve e Estel adormeceu.

...

Elessar despertou com o barulho da bandeja sendo depositada a seu lado.

- Perdão, meu amado. Não desejava acorda-lo – a suave voz de Arwen chegou aos ouvidos do rei como um bálsamo.

- Não se preocupe, minha Rainha. Já é mesmo hora de sair dessa cama – concluiu, retirando de sobre si os cobertores que o envolviam.

- Nada disso Aragorn! Não vai se levantar dessa cama antes de ser visto por alguém das Casas de Cura.

- Como queira - disse o Rei sorrindo misteriosamente – mas posso lhe assegurar que já não necessito de nenhum outro curador.

A Rainha franziu a testa sem compreender o que o marido queria dizer. Entretanto, temendo que este quisesse apenas distraí-la de seu intento, insistiu apontando para o prato:

- E também quero que tome esta sopa. Precisa recuperar as forças, meu marido.

- Assim o farei, se minha rainha me conceder a graça de se sentar a meu lado enquanto a tomo.

- Age como criança, Soberano de Gondor! – disse, antes de tomar seu lugar à beira da cama.

- Então me trate como tal e me faça o favor de colocar esta colher em minha boca.

Arwen não riu. Gargalhou.

- Bem se vê que está quase recuperado. Nem parece aquele que deixei a dormir há pouco – concluiu antes de se debruçar para pegar a colher e atender ao capricho do marido.

Elessar, todavia, não estava realmente disposto a tomar aquela sopa. Aproveitando a distração da esposa, segurou-a de surpresa dando-lhe um beijo apaixonadamente inesperado, no que foi prontamente correspondido.

- É esse o beijo que espero de ti, Undomiel. Sempre... – sussurrou ainda com os lábios muito próximos dos da elfa e os olhos cerrados.

- E quanto àquela história de 'a hora estar se aproximando'?

Aragorn abriu os olhos e respondeu fitando azuis.

- Pode estar se aproximando, mas ainda não chegou – concluiu antes de tomar em seus braços sua amada e deitá-la na cama.

- Além disso – prosseguiu o Rei enquanto acariciava a face da Rainha – jamais deixarei de amá-la enquanto me restar um pouco de força...

Arwen sorriu, agradecendo ao Único por ter afastado os temores de seu coração, pelo menos por mais algum tempo.

...

Enquanto isso, olhos imortais contemplavam com um sorriso o mar que separava Valinor e a Terra-Media, mas que jamais seria capaz de separar os corações.


	4. Hopeless  Myriara

O DESAFIO 2010 do Tolkien Group - confraria que reúne gente tão fascinada pela obra de Tolkien que, após devorar filmes, livros e todo material disponível sobre o assunto, continua com fome de histórias relacionadas ao universo que o grande Professor nos legou - segue com uma fic de:

Myri no TG

"Myri no Tolkien Group é o nome que prefiro assumir quando estou criando no âmbito d'O Grupo e – ao contrário de quando sou Myriara – me volto para temáticas mais inocentes e geralmente alegres, preferencialmente protagonizadas por hobbits ou pelos membros da comitiva do Anel quando crianças.

É verdade que não foi isso que aconteceu aqui ... mas, talvez, escrever seja como sair de casa "_É perigoso sair porta afora, Frodo" _como dizia Bilbo. "_Você pisa na Estrada, e, se não controlar seus pés, não há como saber onde pode ser levado..._ "*

Hopeless (sem esperança): Devem haver várias fics com esse plot, tão óbvio ele sempre me pareceu, mas nunca encontrei nenhuma: eis aqui então, uma das possíveis versões sobre o porquê Gilraen perdeu toda esperança ...

_Disclaimer_: JRR Tolkien é o autor ao qual pertencem os personagens, o próprio universo em torno dos quais giram as histórias desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group, portanto não temos nenhum direito sobre elas ou sobre eles – exceto, talvez, aqueles nascidos do amor talvez não de todo sensato que lhes devotamos, como diria Sadie Sil ...

* * *

**HOPELESS (SEM ESPERANÇA)**

A risada infantil que chegava pela janela debruçada sobre o jardim era um bálsamo poderoso vibrando pelos ouvidos do grande senhor élfico sentado à escrivaninha, e Elrond sorriu.

O elfo empertigou-se na cadeira, virando o rosto e esticando o pescoço para completar a cena que o riso constituíra em sua mente, e seu próprio sorriso se abriu mais quando seus olhos encontraram o menino a brincar.

Logo, contudo, a consciência da brevidade daqueles momentos anuviou aquele sorriso ...

"Não". Repreendeu-se silenciosamente o senhor de Imladris. Não se podia entregar à nostalgia élfica. Fora dele mesmo a escolha de permanecer enquanto tudo passava.

A escolha que apenas a outro além dele fora dada.

Elrond suspirou, preparando-se para levantar. "Não e não". O papel que precisava desempenhar agora como nos anos vindouros não lhe permitia o luxo da melancolia, refletiu mais uma vez, dirigindo-se ao alpendre. A sombra que lançava sobre os corações era uma das armas da escuridão, e cabia a ele ser como o sol que ilumina e aquece as almas para aqueles que precisavam resistir.

Devia isso ao irmão. Devia ao pai. Devia-o a Gil-galad e Elendil. Devia-o a...

A luz do sol do jardim tirou-o finalmente das própria sombras, e quando o menino correu para os seus braços, Elrond cuidou de mergulhar apenas no que de bom aquele momento lhe trazia.

O tipo de momento que motivaria qualquer membro dos povos livres da Terra Média a lutar por ela...

O menino logo soltou-se do abraço, correndo para um novo interesse, mas tendo deixado o elfo pleno do efeito benfazejo que inconscientemente propiciava.

Com a alma ensolarada, Elrond voltou-se para a outra criança.

Se devia a tantos, devia duplamente àquela menina; tanto porque ela precisava, quanto porque, afinal, fora ela quem lhes proporcionara toda esperança que tinham agora: o menino.

Um menino filho de uma menina ... Que dera a Arador para permitir que tal sucedesse? Perguntava-se mais de uma vez, ao se avizinhar da mocinha de olhos perdidos, incongruente em seus trajes de viúva.

- Gilraen. – Cumprimentou-a.

Fitara-o sem o enxergar, por certo distraída, e agora, embaraçada, tencionava dirigir-lhe uma reverência:

- Meu senhor...

- Não, criança, não – acalmou-a o elfo, interrompendo-lhe o cumprimento formal ao segurar-lhe o cotovelo, fazendo-a sentar-se de novo e tomando assento ao seu lado.

- Senhor, sua hospitalidade ... – e Gilraen não soube como completar a frase.

Tímida, isolada, Elrond percebia-lhe claramente o sentimento de inadequação.

- Não é minha hospede, criança – e levantou-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos. – É parte de minha família, agora mais que nunca, ou não sabe que somos parentes? – perguntou-lhe o senhor daquelas terras e daqueles palácios com seu ar cálido.

Conseguira. Finalmente a criança esboçara um sorriso após tanto tempo ... Não havia nem mesmo em sua biblioteca registros que fizessem jus ao poder curativo da gentileza, da simpatia, da afetividade.

- Sim – prosseguiu Elrond. – Minha parenta, e excessos de mesuras e solenidades me parecem desnecessários quando se está naquela que, espero, já considere como sua própria casa.

A beleza de Valfenda já seria por si só patente ao mais negro dos corações, a mais decaída das criaturas, mas aquilo que os elfos lá haviam amoldado ao longo do tempo era algo tão além das possibilidades humanas – a não ser, talvez, a própria Númenor – que Gilraen, vinda de uma Arnor que há muito já vivera a própria decadência, não tinha a mais remota idéia do que dizer ou pensar.

Onde estava o sorriso que ele esperara?

Elrond tomou as mãos da garota nas suas:

- Sua casa, criança, sua casa, certo?

- ...

- Certo?

- Sim ... Sim, claro, senhor.

- Assim está melhor. – O sorriso voltara, acompanhado de um rubor de timidez, ao rosto da menina que mal falava a maior parte do tempo.

Se Arwen estivesse ali poderia cultivar-lhe a amizade, mas as estações sucediam-se sem que a filha retornasse, enquanto seus palácios cada vez mais eram abrigo de conselheiros e capitães que de mães ou jovens que pudessem ser companhia aquela pobre criaturinha de olhos grandes e solitários.

- E, como minha mais próxima parente residente no momento, espero que passe a me dar a honra de fazer as refeições comigo de agora em diante.

* * *

Eram preciosos para Gilraen, os momentos que passava com o senhor Elrond.

Tudo se lhe aproveitava: a gentileza com que lhe oferecia o lugar, a elegância de cada gesto, a graciosidade no manusear dos talheres, os ensinamentos sobre o apreciar dos vinhos e dos alimentos ...

O entrelaçar dos dedos indicando-lhe a preciosa atenção, o impagável franzir dos sobrolhos e, maravilha das maravilhas, a gargalhada por vezes obtida ao final da narrativa de alguma das traquinagens do filho.

A simples proximidade dele já era para ela toda a essência do bem, mas fazê-lo divertir-se genuinamente, rir até as lágrimas como na vez em que lhe descrevera a estupefação de Erestor quando surpreendera Estel no topo das prateleiras da despensa em busca de compotas e este caíra sobre os fardos de farinha no chão, levantando uma nuvem de farinha na cozinha e saindo a correr como um fantasminha pelos corredores de Imladris...

Apenas com ela ele ria desta forma.

Quando a refeição incluia o senhor Glorfindel ou os taciturnos gêmeos, ninguém sequer sorria.

A filha dele estivera longe todos esses anos.

E a esposa já se fora há várias vidas de homem.

Ela, Gilraen, não se teria ido...

Acolhera prontamente a sugestão do senhor Elrond para abrir o luto. Não podia passar a vida como uma velha à espera da morte, era muito jovem.

E cheia de vida.

De planos.

De esperança.

E Gilraen sorriu encorajadoramente para a própria imagem no espelho, antes de dirigir-se à sala de jantar.

...

Já ouvia seus passos suaves pelo corredor, e Elrond sentiu-se feliz.

Fazendo o bem a ela, fizera-o a si mesmo, tornando-se-lhe extremamente prazenteiras ocasiões como aquela, em que jantavam só os dois e, na intimidade cúmplice ela se revelava uma menina alegre, distraindo-o de tal forma a deixar-se roubar das preocupações por uma hora ou duas.

Ao vê-la, Elrond alteou as sobrancelhas e susteve a respiração, sem saber se apenas surpreendido, ou se tomado pelo flash de alguma visão.

Se visão houvera, fora breve demais para ser apreendida.

- Está muito bonita, Gilraen. – Declarou tomando-lhe a mão para conduzi-la ao assento.

Não havia como negar: a sensação de presciência acorreu-lhe de novo ao tocá-la.

Não uma visão, não a consciência de uma fato, apenas uma sensação.

Pobre jovem, destinada a sina dos edain.

Pobre e bela jovem.

- Está diferente.

- Prendi o cabelo, o senhor gostou?

Elrond sorriu. Uma menina, ainda apenas uma menina.

Ele notara.

Ele notara!

Ele notara, e o vinho élfico de Imladris nunca fora mais doce ou mais inebriante para Gilraen.

Contudo, as taças sempre cheias não aliviavam a vaga sensação de desconforto de Elrond.

* * *

- ... e ao final, Erestor apenas declarou "Esse menino é capaz de fazer traquinagens mais rápido do que os mesmo os sentidos élficos podem perceber".

Mas Elrond apenas sorriu ao final da narrativa, trazendo um certo ar de desapontamento ao rosto que o fitava inclinado de lado.

- Ah sim, eu já contei essa história antes – endireitou-se Gilraen na cadeira.

Na verdade, já a contara vezes inumeráveis ... Estel já não era mais um menininho, produzindo gracinhas com cuja narrativa encantar o senhor Elrond todas as noites. Era um rapaz ... Um rapaz a quem, cheio de orgulho, como um verdadeiro pai, Elrond por fim revelara a verdadeira origem.

Que tolice a dela, buscar por uma situação que já passara para entabular conversa.

Não devia olhar para o passado, era no futuro que estavam suas esperanças.

Estel era agora Aragorn, um homem – se bem que ainda fosse crescer no corpo e na mente.

De qualquer forma, chegara o tempo do filho voltar-se para o próprio destino.

E ela mesma, não mais uma menina, agora sem dúvida uma mulher em sua plenitude, também.

- A comida parece deliciosa – Gilraen voltou sua atenção para o prato, à procura de um assunto novo.

- De fato. – Concordou Elrond, sem ter a certeza do porquê, aliviado de vê-la dirigir o olhar em outra direção que não a sua, ainda que apenas por um momento.

- Ao contrário de minhas histórias, que frequentemente se repetem, parece que em todos esses anos nunca comi duas vezes do mesmo alimento em Imladris ... Esse assado, por exemplo, é semelhante a vários dos quais posso ter me servido, mas não absolutamente igual.

-Sob esse prisma, Gilraen, talvez não existam mesmo dois pratos iguais: mais sal, menos sal, uma pitada a mais ou a menos daquela erva ... Nenhum segundo de nossa existência será jamais igual a outro que passou.

Olhava para ela, agora sem ressalvas ... Era assim, nas mais banais e naturais conversas, que a amizade de tantos anos entre eles se reafirmava, tranquilizadora.

Ela ouvia-lhe com atenção o filosofar ... adorava escutá-lo.

Os anos, haviam-nos passado assim, debruçados sobre a mesa, escutando um ao outro.

Escutando, escutando ...

Conversando ... E, se nada mais houvesse entre eles, ainda assim, poderia ter sido o bastante ...

Mas a entrada deu vez ao prato principal, este à sobremesa e esta aos licores.

Há tempos que não conversavam tanto, Gilraen nem saberia dizer sobre o que, viajando nas palavras dele, na sonoridade de sua voz, em sua inteligência e conhecimento fascinantes.

Era ela que ria agora, escutando uma história muito divertida, sobre como Elrond acabara engasgado, quando o velho Gandalf tentara introduzi-lo nos prazeres da erva do Condado.

Suas mãos estavam sobre a mesa, enquanto reclinavam-se um para o outro, ele compartilhando com ela aquela lembrança que jamais tivera oportunidade de contar a alguém, e que apenas verbalizada revelara-se a ele mesmo em todo seu potencial cômico.

Quando perceberam, seus dedos já estavam entrelaçados.

E Elrond viu, ambos viram, tudo que poderia ser, e em seus olhos, Gilraen revelou-se toda a ele, seus sonhos, seus desejos, seu amor, suas esperanças...

E, por um momento, Elrond considerou tudo aquilo.

Até que seus dedos lentamente separaram-se dos dedos de Gilraen e ele se levantou.

Para nunca mais voltar a sentar-se a sós com ela.

...

"_Depois de alguns anos, Gilraen despediu-se de Elrond e retornou para o seio de seu próprio povo em Eriador, e viveu sozinha; raras vezes viu o filho de novo, pois ele passava muito anos em terras distantes. Mas uma vez, quando Aragorn tinha retornado do norte, ele foi vê-la, e ela lhe disse antes de sua partida:_

_- Esta é a nossa última despedida, Estel, meu filho. Estou envelhecida mesmo para uma pessoa pertencente à raça dos homens inferiores; e, agora que se aproxima, não posso enfrentar a escuridão do nosso tempo, adensando-se sobre a Terra-média. Deixarei este lugar em breve._

_Aragorn tentou consolá-la, dizendo: _

_- Apesar disso, ainda pode haver uma luz na escuridão; se for assim, eu gostaria que a senhora a visse e se alegrasse._

_Mas ela respondeu: _

_- Dei esperança aos homens, mas não guardei nenhuma para mim"**_

_FIM_

_

* * *

_

* A Sociedade do Anel – Três não é demais

** O Retorno do Rei – Apêndices (da história de Arwen e Aragorn).


	5. A Terra dos Sonhos Nim

Nimrodel

Sempre apaixonada por universos míticos, encontrei na obra de Tolkien um caminho infindo de cultivar minha paixão!

Com a imaginação encantada pela Terra Média e sendo leitora entusiasmada de fics, me arrisquei na escrita, escrevendo aventuras como _Era uma Vez um Verão_ e _Amizade_ e devo confessar, foram experiências incrivelmente gratificantes!

Fic:

**Terra de Sonhos** – O caminho tortuoso percorrido por dois irmãos em busca de salvação.

* * *

"_... Apesar do caráter diferente, havia amor entre os dois irmãos, como sempre acontecia na infância, quando Boromir protegia Faramir, e nenhum ciúme ou rivalidade surgira entre os dois desde aquela época; seja pela preferência do pai ou pelos elogios dos homens de Gondor."_

_**O Senhor dos Anéis – **_O Retorno do Rei - Anais dos Reis e Governantes (p. 343-344)

* * *

Gondor, Fronteira entre Lebennin e Ithilien do Sul.

Ano 3011 da Terceira Era.

A batalha aconteceu sangrenta naquele alvorecer frio de outono, os corpos humanos e de orcs contando sua história horrenda.

Era uma pequena vila de pastores, as margens do rio Sirith e foi a fumaça agourenta e escura subindo aos céus que chamou a atenção dos irmãos em primeiro lugar, os desviando de sua jornada rumo a Ithilien do Sul.

Estavam sós, pois haviam renunciado à escolta que lhes era devida, sendo eles próprios soldados capazes de se defender contra as criaturas malignas que infestavam as terras de Gondor com alarmante freqüência.

Soldados eram necessários em outros lugares... defendendo inocentes do braço longo do Senhor do Escuro.

Aqui, no entanto não houvera proteção, só morte. Eles não chegaram a tempo de defender a aldeia, mas encontraram orcs em sua sanha destruidora.

Influenciados pela visão de horror e devastação, avançaram contra as criaturas restantes, com fúria pouco contida.

Nenhum dos dois sofreu qualquer dano durante o combate, mas Boromir se viu obrigado a sacrificar seu cavalo, atingido por uma flecha de haste longa, e o cavalo de Faramir, assustado pelo warg gigantesco que investiu contra eles, derrubou seu senhor e cavalgou numa carreira assustada pela planície, provavelmente em direção ao destino original deles.

A despeito disso, assim que o Warg estava morto e orcs eliminados foi chegada hora de buscar por sobreviventes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Boromir!" Faramir chamou próximo a uma das casas arruinadas. "Eu acho que escutei algo..." Entretanto Boromir, ocupado em sua própria verificação, apenas acenou ao irmão de longe.

Desembainhando a espada da cintura, o caçula aproximou-se cautelosamente e tentou escutar. Então, quase muito baixo para se ouvir, houve um pequeno soar, um soluço.

Com urgência Faramir passou pela porta atravancada, notando que escombros bloqueavam um dos antigos quartos. Novamente sentiu uma raiva fria atacar seus sensos.

Para os orcs, massacrar as famílias que ali viviam não fora o suficiente, era necessário causar o máximo de destruição para satisfazer seus corações tenebrosos.

Tomou então uma decisão e, embainhando a espada rapidamente, curvou-se em joelhos e mãos, forçando-se a rastejar para avançar pelo espaço restrito.

Com os olhos ainda se ajustando à escuridão enquanto avançava cuidadosamente, ele pôde finalmente distinguir a forma pequena de uma criança, enrolada num canto.

Por instantes, Faramir conjeturou sobre como essa pequena criança podia ter escapado do massacre que dizimou os outros. Depois, dispôs-se a rastejar adiante, tentando manter seus gestos contidos, para não amedrontá-la ainda mais.

"Não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui para ajudar. Você está ferida?"

Nenhuma resposta, o que o deixou cada vez mais apreensivo com a situação. O fato de não poder dizer se ela estava ferida ou não o preocupava.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e por fim a criança ergueu a cabeça, piscando seus olhos para ele.

E Faramir se achou preso naqueles orbes redondos e escuros quase contra sua vontade. Tomou-lhe completamente de surpresa a falta de temor que demonstraram ao lhe ver e enquanto encontrava-se preso na sensação estranha de ser reconhecido, ela o surpreendeu uma vez mais, pulando para seus braços e agarrando-se firmemente em sua túnica.

Faramir sentiu-se desconcertado pela confiança implícita.

"Está tudo bem agora," ele a confortou suavemente, descansando a mão por um momento nos cabelos emaranhados dela. "Nós vamos sair daqui e vou levá-la para um lugar seguro."

Em seguida, atento da urgência da situação e com cuidado para não bater a cabeça em qualquer madeira caída, ele começou um lento rastejar para fora, o que se tornou mais complicado levando a criança nos braços.

Quando já estavam no cômodo principal, onde Faramir podia se erguer corretamente, o inesperado aconteceu: a figura horrenda e cruel de um orc surgiu na entrada, se arremessando a eles com um urro selvagem.

Faramir buscou mover-se para se por fora do caminho, mas ainda assim a força do impacto os levou ao chão. Ele libertou a criança numa tentativa desesperada para protegê-la, rolou sobre si mesmo e acertou um pontapé no orc.

Amaldiçoando-se pelo descuido de não ter conferido o lugar para inimigos restantes, agarrou com rapidez o cabo frio da espada. Infelizmente não havia espaço para que pudesse manobrá-la, pois o orc estava novamente por sobre ele, com toda a intenção de estraçalhar sua garganta.

Um instinto o fez virar a cabeça, e ele ainda pôde ter visão da menina abaixada no canto, os olhos tão arregalados de temor que pareciam dominar-lhe a face inteira.

Faramir não soube ao certo se foi a visão daquele medo cru, nos olhos que há poucos minutos demonstravam-lhe apenas confiança, ou a lembrança da carnificina causada pelos orcs na aldeia o que lhe deu forças para empurrar a criatura enorme para longe de si.

Infelizmente seu gesto não foi rápido o bastante para impedir o inimigo de fazer seu movimento. Uma terrível, ardente e ofuscante dor queimou por seu braço no momento em que a espada imunda o golpeou com força, mas ele se obrigou a ignorar o que sentia, erguendo-se de espada em punho.

O orc ficou dando voltas ao seu redor, mas por todo o tempo Faramir permaneceu intensamente atento à menina vulnerável, ciente do que aconteceria a ela se ele falhasse em sua defesa.

Impulsionado por essa certeza e com um rugido tão selvagem quanto o da besta, Faramir se lançou contra ela, batendo a espada com força na face do orc, arrancando dele um uivo de dor. A criatura cambaleou e ele atacou novamente.

Faramir podia sentir os ossos quebrarem sob seus golpes e os fez novamente, novamente e novamente, até que tudo o que restou foi a repugnante sensação de carne esmagada e ossos lascados.

"Faramir?" A voz conhecida mal foi registrada em sua consciência, perdido como estava no ódio ardente que o consumia. "Faramir! Já acabou! Ele está morto!"

Finalmente o tom firme de Boromir surgiu pela névoa vermelha que o cercava, e enquanto parava, tentando recuperar o fôlego, Faramir ignorou o olhar atônito que o irmão mais velho lhe lançava.

Havia um gosto amargo em sua boca, devido à recriminação pelo descuido que quase valera a vida da inocente que tentava salvar. Enquanto se virava a procura dela, a pequena se lançou apressadamente em seus braços. Faramir buscou erguê-la no mesmo instante, assegurá-la de sua proteção. Entretanto, sobressaltou-se quando a ação provocou um gemido.

A menina mantinha a face escondida em seu ombro, e foi então que ele percebeu que, em meio às raias de poeira que cobriam seus cabelos, havia sangue.

"_Oh Elbereth, não!"_

Faramir a agarrou tão firmemente quanto pode, cambaleando para se sentar na entrada, uma chama de temor em seu coração.

"_Ferida! Ela deve estar em dor..."_

"Shhh..." ele sussurrou. "Não precisa ter medo. Você está segura. Nós estamos seguros."

O próprio Faramir não estava seguro de a quem ele pretendia convencer, a si mesmo, ou a pequena menina em seus braços, mas ambos não se moveram durante um tempo muito longo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ainda na entrada da cabana, Boromir continuava contemplando à cena a sua frente, espada em punho, com sua atenção em Faramir e na pequena criança em seus braços.

Ignorando os cadáveres do que deveria ter sido a família da menina, ele aproximou-se devagar, como se temendo interromper a cena protagonizada pelo irmão.

Foi então que Faramir forçou-se a falar, embora descobrisse que era difícil devido ao bolo preso em sua garganta. Ele sabia que o irmão, capitão exigente que era, esperaria estar a par do que acontecera.

"Eu ouvi soluços..." o caçula começou lentamente. "Tentava tirá-la de lá quando o orc apareceu..."

"Você está ferido." O irmão constatou.

Com a dor filtrada novamente por sua consciência, ele levou a mão ao local, sentindo o sangue quente escor rendo por sua pele, a manga da túnica tingindo-se depressa de vermelho.

"Você está bem?" Boromir perguntou, sua voz soando incerta e preocupada.

"O desgraçado me pegou de surpresa… mas eu estou bem." Faramir tentou soar convicto, mas duvidou que pudesse ter tido êxito.

"Eu posso ver." O mais velho respondeu secamente. "Provavelmente lhe atingiu com uma espada envenenada..."

Faramir mudou a criança nos braços, assim o peso da menina descansaria em seu quadril esquerdo e ele não comprometeria o braço ferido.

Estava completamente perdido sobre o que fazer. Crianças eram um mistério para ele e não sabia absolutamente como cuidar dela. Entretanto, o que o incomodava mesmo era o peso do olhar de Boromir. A forma insistente como ele avaliava ambos.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, a respiração acelerada, mãos trêmulas ainda agarradas em sua túnica.

"E ela também, eu posso ver..."

Faramir ergueu o rosto para olhar na face do irmão e, notou-lhe a expressão sombria.

Boromir recolocou a espada na envoltura, um vento passando pela entrada, fazendo os cabelos voarem. Então se abaixou em frente aos feridos.

"Eu me certifiquei de que não haverá mais quaisquer orcs espreitando... mas não pude encontrar qualquer outro sobrevivente..." Ele disse com amargura, enquanto sacava a adaga e cortava um pedaço da capa de Faramir, para então rasgá-lo em tiras. Improvisaria um curativo, era o que podia fazer na situação na qual estavam. Limpando eficazmente a ferida em seu braço, após molhar o tecido com a água de seu cantil, ele preparou bandagens para envolver o corte, o tempo todo lançando olhares para a menina que ainda tinha a face enterrada no ombro do irmão.

Assim que terminou, embebeu outro pedaço de tecido em água e começou a examinar a ferida na cabeça dela, afastando os cabelos com surpreendente cuidado. Apesar de não ouvir um gemido de dor ou protesto, faz carranca ao que encontrou.

"Não é um ferimento grande..." constatou, com voz uniforme. "Mas já está inflamado devido os efeitos do veneno."

Faramir estremeceu. Tinha esperanças que talvez, apenas talvez, ela houvesse se machucado de outra forma, que a crueldade dos orcs houvesse poupado ao menos uma vítima.

Mas os sinais não podiam ser ignorados. O que quer que as criaturas usassem em seus venenos era potente e levaria a uma morte certa e terrível, se o ferimento não fosse tratado em tempo.

"Faramir..." Boromir continuou e o caçula pôde antecipar o argumento que estava chegando. "É uma longa caminhada até Henneth Annûn..." Ele suspirou, visivelmente incomodado de estar tendo que dizer estas coisas e Faramir sentiu a raiva se inflamar no peito. "Ela é muito pequena, não vai resistir muito tempo sem tratamento..."

"E o que você está querendo dizer?" Faramir retrucou. "Que nós devemos deixá-la aqui?"

"O que estou querendo dizer é que você também está envenenado e precisa de tratamento rápido, e ela... ela provavelmente não vai sobreviver até que consigamos ajudá-la..."

Faramir tragou contra a raiva, forçando abaixo até que tudo que restou foi um cansaço fundo. Cansado, era assim que se sentia.

"Chega de meias palavras! Você está realmente querendo me dizer que nós devemos deixá-la para trás?" Quando Boromir não respondeu, Faramir começou a se erguer. "Você não pode... Eu não acredito!" Ele vociferou, querendo se colocar longe do irmão, como se temesse que Boromir pudesse arrancar a menina de seus braços.

Entretanto, no minuto em que se colocou de joelhos, o mundo ao seu redor ondulou loucamente.

"Faramir, Faramir!" A voz preocupada do irmão se elevou, enquanto sua mão o firmava. Ele ouviu um choramingo ao mesmo tempo em que a menina se apertava com mais firmeza em seus braços, aparentemente atenta ao perigo súbito de desmoronarem ambos.

Apertando os olhos com força, ele tentou lutar contra a vertigem, enquanto instintivamente começava a esfregar a mão nas costas da pequena para tranqüilizá-la.

Ele queria falar, mostrar para Boromir o quão erradas as coisas haviam se tornado se eles sentissem a necessidade de ter aquela conversaçã lembrá-lo que lutavam para salvar seu mundo, e como aquela esperança seria empurrada para longe se eles tivessem que decidir abandonar alguém ferido, especialmente uma criança inocente.

Os ombros de Boromir haviam caído sob o peso da reação de Faramir. Suspirando ele esfregou a testa, lançando olhares ao irmão, que agora apertava a menina com mais firmeza.

"Faramir..." ele falou afinal, tão honestamente quanto pôde. "Eu só estou me certificando de que você tenha conhecimento da verdade. Ela não vai viver tempo o suficiente pra justificar nossos esforços para salvá-la e irá nos atrasar..." Ele ignorou o olhar ferido de Faramir. "O que faremos quando a dor do envenenamento tomá-la por completo? Eu só estou dizendo que seria um ato de piedade se ela não tivesse que passar por isso..."

"Por _Elbereth_ Boromir, ela não é um cavalo que vamos sacrificar por clemência!"

Boromir exasperou-se.

"Por tudo que é sagrado Faramir, às vezes…" Sua voz acabou traindo sua irritação. "Será que você não consegue enxergar a razão?"

"E que razão seria essa? A de estarmos discutindo a vida e a morte de uma inocente?"

"Não!" A voz de Boromir se elevou e a menina tremeu novamente. Notando o ato, ele arrependeu-se, diminuindo o tom. "Não, a razão que diz que embora possamos tentar salvá-la, só haverá no final, sofrimento para ela. Você está preparado para assistir a agonia que a espera antes da morte?"

Faramir empalideceu, mas recusou mostrar fraqueza.

"Não. Eu estou preparado para fazer de tudo para evitar tal sofrimento, mas isso não significa que vamos cometer qualquer ato indizível para assegurar isso."

"Por Gondor, Faramir..." Boromir correu uma mão pelos cabelos, lutando para dominar a impaciência que crescia à medida que o irmão se recusava a enxergar a sensatez de seus argumentos, querendo agir com toda a integridade e deixando a ele o papel de algoz. Será que ele não podia ver a consternação que causava a Boromir tomar tal decisão?

"O que espera você? Que um milagre acontecerá e ela será curada sem padecer da mínima dor? Às vezes nosso pai tem razão, você passa tempo demais com aquele mago, escutando histórias encantadas! E já que estamos falando de sonhos, vamos pedir asas para voar até Ithilien!"

Foi claramente um ataque covarde, mas Boromir estava cansado e preocupado, e aquele argumento estava levando mais tempo do que deveria.

Entretanto Faramir endureceu os ombros, e numa exibição de emoção crua, as palavras saíram-lhe roucas e amargas.

"Então não deixe meus sonhos e esperanças tolas lhe atrasarem, se você deseja chegar a Henneth Annûn o mais rápido possível!"

E assim Boromir concedeu derrota, pois sabia o quanto Faramir podia ser teimoso. A única opção que lhe restava era arrancar a menina dele à força, o quê em outras circunstâncias poderia ter sido impossível, mas como os efeitos debilitantes do veneno nem tanto.

Mas a quem estava enganando? Teria realmente coragem de realizar este ato, mesmo que fosse para poupá-la da agonia? A pequena se mantinha tão apertada contra Faramir que quase pareciam um só. Quantos anos teria? Quatro?Cinco? Ela nada dizia, com certeza em choque devido ao horror que sofrera.

Boromir clareou a garganta, forçando os lábios a formarem palavras.

"Você sabe que a guarnição não sentirá nossa falta até pelo menos o anoitecer..."

"Sim, eu sei." Faramir respondeu com a voz trêmula e Boromir imaginou se já seria efeito do veneno ou simplesmente da emoção do argumento. "Nossa opção é começarmos a caminhar, para que possamos encontrar minha guarnição em seu caminho de nos localizar."

Era o que Faramir desejava, pois seus soldados sempre levavam consigo ervas contra vários tipos de venenos, algo que ele exigia como seu capitão, caso quaisquer um deles fosse atingido e o socorro estivesse muito longe. As suas infelizmente estavam no corcel fugido.

Boromir respirou profundamente, tentando manter o raciocínio claro.

"Nós vamos levá-la, mas..." ele advertiu secamente. "Você tem que saber que não haverá nada que possamos fazer uma vez que o veneno se espalhe..." Era sua última tentativa de fazer com que o irmão visse a razão.

"Sim, eu estou ciente." Faramir respondeu com amargura. "E estou ciente de que ultimamente nunca parecemos chegar a tempo, mas ainda assim tenho esperanças." Eles se olharam quietos por alguns momentos.

Então Boromir foi o primeiro a quebrar contato. Ele se virou para o horizonte com os lábios apertados numa irritação muda, depois inclinou a cabeça de lado a lado, tentando aliviar a dureza no pescoço e dos ombros, uma mão esfregando a nuca.

Boromir ainda ficou observando as poucas casas reduzidas a escombros, então começou a caminhar.

"Eu vou juntar os corpos e tentar achar algo de útil que possamos usar em vocês."

XXXXXXXXX

A menina mantinha-se quieta nos braços de Faramir, parecendo alheia ao que ia a seu redor e Faramir se viu segurando-a com mais firmeza.

Já podia sentir os músculos queimando, o braço ferido começando a tremer. O ombro estava em chamas.

Seria necessário que cuidassem disso logo, a menos que quisesse perder o uso de seu braço de arco.

Boromir não havia tido muito sucesso em sua busca, a não ser encontrando ervas para feridas comuns, que haviam aplicado nos ferimentos da menina e nos seus.

"Prontos para ir?"

Faramir acenou, ajeitando a pequena nos braços, embora desejasse permanecer sentado ali para sempre. No entanto, o quanto mais rápido começassem a andar, mais rápido poderiam achar socorro.

Quando tentou se erguer, entretanto, suas pernas bambearam. Ele deixou escapar um grunhido surpreso, caindo sobre seu traseiro e sendo recompensado com um sorriso torto de Boromir.

"É agradável saber que alguém está feliz." Resmungou secamente, embora satisfeito. Se Boromir estivesse sorrindo, apesar de seu desagrado da situação, significava que havia aceitado seus argumentos e, tendo aceitado, faria tudo em seu poder para ajudar Faramir em sua demanda.

Ele ficou sentado durante mais algum tempo, as pernas estendidas, esperando pela vertigem diminuir e mal percebeu que o irmão voltou a se abaixar em frente a eles, lhe estendendo o cantil.

A água estava tépida, mas era bem vinda.

"Vamos pequenina, beba um pouquinho." Faramir ofereceu à menina.

Após alguns instantes, ela apoiou a cabeça contra ele, para olhar em seu rosto e Faramir se sentiu emocionado pela fé que a criança parecia ter nele, como se ele fosse à única defesa entre ela e o mundo assustador que os cercava.

Lentamente, como se quisesse apenas satisfazê-lo ela aproximou a boca do cantil, tomando um gole pequeno.

Faramir ficou satisfeito, em seguida, num trago longo, engoliu a água antes de devolver o cantil ao irmão.

Finalmente, aceitando o braço estendido de Boromir e com sua ajuda para se erguer, eles deixaram para trás as ruínas em chamas, começando a longa caminhada em direção a Ithilien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Era uma caminhada lenta. Suas pernas pareciam pesar toneladas, mas Faramir mantinha um braço envolto ao redor da cintura da menina. Em outras circunstâncias teria ficado surpreso do quanto leve ela era, quão frágeis seus ossos pareciam ser, como os de um passarinho.

No entanto, como estava, ele apenas podia tentar continuar se movendo, os ombros e o braço ferido queimando de levar a menina por todo o dia.

Eles não ousavam parar, temendo que nunca conseguissem ou que fossem emboscados em campo aberto.

Durante algum tempo, que lhe pareceu infinito, eles caminharam bastante, apesar dos olhares impacientes que Boromir lhes dirigia toda vez que tinha de diminuir seu passo para que Faramir pudesse alcançá-lo, mas depois de um tempo o caçula começou a sentir-se cada vez mais cansado.

Faramir poderia apostar que o irmão havia sido tentado a se oferecer para levar seu fardo, mas bom senso havia prevalecido no final. Faramir ferido poderia oferecer pouca resistência em suas defesas, caso um ataque de orcs acontecesse.

Pouco tempo, porém, teve para tais divagações, pois logo foi surpreendido por uma terrível constatação: os lábios da menina em seus braços estavam ligeiramente azulados e sua respiração trabalhosa. Ele parou abruptamente.

Havia algo errado! Mas era muito cedo! Eles não haviam se posto tão longe da aldeia arruinada.

Agora a podia escutar gemendo. Faramir acarinhou sua face febril, e um momento depois lágrimas deslizaram pela bochecha dela.

"Por favor, não chore," implorou ao secá-las com o polegar, e se sentiu terrivelmente culpado por percebê-la ainda buscando ser-lhe obediente, fazendo um esforço óbvio para tragar o choro. "Eu sinto muito pequenina..."

"Faramir?"

Ele se assustou, esquecido como estava da presença do irmão.

"Nós estamos indo... eu..." Mesmo relutante em desviar sua atenção dela, ele voltou olhos largos em Boromir. "Ela está se pondo pior!"

"Está muito quente," Boromir respondeu com mais suavidade que Faramir estava esperando, movendo-se para mais perto e descansando uma mão no ombro dele. "Vamos parar por um tempo. Talvez ela esteja com sede."

"Boromir..." ele começou a argumentar, mas sua voz saiu fraca, estrangulada. Ela estava piorando e eles não estavam um passo mais perto de encontrar seu milagre do que estavam quando se puseram a caminhar.

Por um terrificante momento, Faramir ficou muito amedrontado para se mover, porque se o fizesse, sentia que estaria se rendendo, aceitando o inevitável.

A menina tossiu, e se apertou contra ele.

Ele a observou. O peito dela se erguendo e se contraindo lentamente. E naquele movimento tênue, estava depositada mais esperança do que Faramir possuía em seu corpo todo no momento.

"Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem pequenina," ele buscou consolá-la com voz rouca. "Vamos parar por um tempo para descansar..."

Eles se abrigaram sob a sombra de um rochedo, mas ela se recusou a beber a água e o temor quase tomou sua respiração por um momento.

"_Oh Elbereth!" _ele pensou_. _Seria ele apenas movido por sonhos tolos e esperanças vãs como seu pai costumava lhe dizer?

"Eu sinto muito pequenina..." sussurrou então, sua mão descansando na bochecha da menina em um gesto terno. No entanto, apesar da dor obvia que parecia sentir, ela se apoiou nisto, permitindo que o gesto suave trouxesse certo conforto a ele.

"_Ela me conforta e não eu a ela!"_

Faramir reclinou-se contra a rocha em suas costas, e sentiu as lágrimas lhe escaparem dos olhos, embora os apertasse firmemente. Pelo visto Boromir tinha razão desde o início e ele havia condenado uma inocente ao tormento.

Exausto, se permitiu o repouso de momentos e deixou a cabeça descansar contra a parede.

Boromir manteve-se por perto, parecendo inseguro do que fazer ou dizer pela primeira vez desde que haviam começado a caminhar.

"Eu não o escutei," foi Faramir a dizer, e suas palavras soavam perigosamente próximas a um lamento. "E agora ela sofre..."

Boromir moveu-se, fechando a distância entre ele e o irmão. Sentou-se aos pés dele e, seu olhar pousou por um momento na forma flácida em seu colo.

"Você tentou fazer o que achava ser melhor," ele respondeu finalmente.

"Meu melhor nunca parece ser o bastante..."

Boromir se aborreceu, sentindo o eco das palavras do pai por trás das do irmão.

"Isto não é verdade," contestou firmemente. "Você sabe que é um grande capitão, Ithilien nunca esteve mais protegida e bem guarnecida e seus homens o amam e respeitam..."

Faramir sorriu, agradecido pela lealdade do irmão. Como sempre, desde que eram crianças, ele fazia qualquer coisa para protegê-lo das verdades cruéis da vida.

O sol começou a esconder-se por sobre as copas das árvores e durante um segundo, as esperanças do caçula retornaram. Haviam caminhado mais do que percebera e os guardiões, a esta altura, poderiam já estar a caminho!

Mas a menina havia recomeçado seus gemidos doloridos, o corpinho febril agitando-se contra ele. Faramir irritou-se contra a futilidade de suas esperanças.

Exalando profundamente, ergueu a mão para esconder o rosto. Ele pediria, ergueria os olhos aos céus e imploraria aos poderes superiores, como Eärendil fizera diante dos Valar, mas o cansaço era grande demais e a desesperança esmagadora.

"Sinto muito," ele murmurou, sem saber ao certo se estava se desculpando à criança moribunda ou ao irmão.

Boromir reagiu imediatamente às palavras consternadas dele, sua própria aflição deixando a voz rouca.

"Não diga isso, irmão. Não terminou ainda..."

Movendo o rosto ligeiramente Faramir sorriu, estremecendo quando o movimento pareceu provocar estalos de dor em sua cabeça.

"Obrigado por me apoiar... novamente."

"Certo," Boromir suspirou cansado, devolvendo o sorriso. "Como se você fosse me dar escolha..."

Faramir estava fitando novamente a criança agonizante, e Boromir teve que cutucar seu braço para saber se ele ainda estava escutando.

"Faramir, você me ouviu?" Ele abaixou os olhos para descobrir o que estava prendendo a atenção dele e ofegou em choque.

Sangue deslizava pelos lábios e queixo da menina, quente, grosso e inexorável. Faramir desesperava-se, pois naquele momento não era o guerreiro experiente de Gondor, que viu soldados, colegas de armas e amigos morrerem nas batalhas infindas contra o Inimigo. Naquele momento era apenas um homem encurralado, que via uma criança inocente morrer em seus braços.

"Boromir, Boromir..." ele gemeu, clamando por seu irmão em seu desespero.

Boromir estendeu os braços e arrancou de Faramir a menina, deitando-a delicadamente na grama a seus pés.

Faramir apertou os olhos e empunhou a túnica do irmão. Boromir também queria desviar o olhar, pois havia tanto sangue e ela gemia e... ele poderia acabar com o sofrimento dela, seu pescoço tão fino e frágil... O nó duro de dor, raiva e desamparo que estava preso em seu tórax chegou-lhe a garganta e lágrimas involuntárias vieram-lhe aos olhos.

Então, enquanto Boromir estendia os braços para ela, o pequeno corpo da menina começou a arder, uma luz ofuscante os cegando momentaneamente.

Folhas voaram e se espalharam em um redemoinho de ar e foi como se um véu se rompesse, e por ele onde antes havia a criança, surgiu uma mulher alta, vestida em véus que sussurravam como seda. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite, trançados com flores minúsculas, e os olhos escuros brilhavam como as estrelas.

Além de alta, podia se ver que não era uma mulher comum. A face gentil era intensamente piedosa, e ela toda ardia com poder.

Ela pisou perto de Boromir, que já de pé, teve que erguer o rosto para observar o dela. Sua respiração ficou presa ao encontrar seus olhos antigos.

Ela estendeu uma mão delicada, que correu ao longo da bochecha dele, acordando-o de seu torpor.

Ele se endireitou no mesmo instante em que sua mente começou a gritar alertas, e com todos os seus instintos aflorados, deu um passo para trás, colocando uma distância segura entre eles e a mulher desconhecida.

"Jovens filhos de Gondor," ela disse, numa voz melodiosa que pareceu ressoar pela planície, como o cântico dos pássaros. "Benquista é a hora em que o destino os colocou em meu caminho."

Boromir, tragando com dificuldade, lutou para não ficar preso debaixo do encanto que emanava dela.

"Quem é você, bruxa élfica?" ele rosnou, colocando o corpo na frente de Faramir, bloqueando dele parcialmente a visão da mulher.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça, pensativa, e quando seus olhos se encontram com os de Faramir pela primeira vez, ela sorriu.

Boromir sentiu o irmão tremer atrás dele, e sua mão cercou a espada em sua cintura.

"Digo logo quem é você e o que fez à menina?"

"Você é a pequena... mas como?" Faramir falou por trás de Boromir, os olhos largos em realização, então ele tremeu a cabeça ferozmente. "Não, não pode ser. Você não pode ser..."

"Sou eu mesma, jovem capitão, e você e seu valoroso irmão me libertaram."

"Eu não estou seguro disso!" Boromir objetou. "O que significa tudo isso? Como você podia ser a menina? É este um ardil para nos enganar?"

A mulher balançou a cabeça, olhando a eles com pesar.

"Eu sinto muito por causar tamanhas dificuldades. Não era a intenção desde o princípio..." Ela começou a aproximar-se e Boromir imediatamente desembainhou a espada, o som sibilante cortando pelo ar.

"Não se aproxime bruxa, ou será seu último gesto!"

"Boromir..." Faramir acautelou, apertando o braço do irmão, os olhos presos no semblante dela.

"Eu não desejo qualquer mal a vocês. Meu único intuito e agradecer sua bondade."

Ela pisou perto então, temerária, ignorando por completo a espada mortífera nas mãos de Boromir.

"Por um dia vocês levaram consigo o fardo de minha frágil existência mortal. E no fim foi sua compaixão que me libertou e agora é chegada à hora de retribuir."

"Por quê?" a voz fraca de Faramir interrompeu. "Se você era a menina... eu não entendo... porque não se libertou?"

"Um encanto tecido por mim mesma, impedia com que me libertasse." Ela explicou pesarosa, virando-se para olhar a Faramir, antes de circular a barreira imposta pelo corpo de Boromir para se aproximar dele.

"Faramir?" Repetindo o gesto que havia feito em seu irmão, ela acariciou com uma mão familiar a bochecha dele, e Faramir tentou impedir que um suspiro de satisfação escapasse de seus lábios.

Ele procurou febrilmente por uma resposta em sua mente, pedaços de contos, histórias e canções correndo pela memória, unidos pela voz de Mithrandir. Contos dos dias antigos e de um mundo maravilhoso além- mar, uma terra de sonhos, governado por seres poderosos.

"Nienna?" intuiu, ainda não seguro se tudo fosse parte de um sonho.

"Eu sou real, Faramir." Nienna sorriu, correndo a mão pelos cabelos dele. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Faramir levou um momento para avaliar sua situação. Seus olhos estavam queimando, a garganta parecia áspera e doía ao falar. As mãos dele se erguerem com esforço e ela as segurou.

"Eu não a pude salvar..."

"Você me salvou, jovem capitão. Você me libertou."

Faramir balançou de repente, sentindo a vertigem o atingir, e as mãos dela o ajudaram a se sentar rapidamente. "Calma, meu jovem protetor, o veneno corre rápido por seu corpo."

"Eu ainda não entendo..." Ele tentou se libertar do aperto dela, procurando por Boromir, mas suas lutas trouxeram um ataque de tosse.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, e tentou recuperar a respiração. Então seus olhos cansados abriram-se e acharam Boromir ao seu lado, com a expressão preocupada.

Nienna o observava, como se lendo seus pensamentos, e ele viu um sorriso tocar novamente os lábios dela.

"Você terá suas respostas, mas por agora devemos sanar seu mal."

Sem mais uma palavra, somente um gesto leve, ela tentou tocar-lhe o peito, por sobre o coração, mas foi imediatamente impedida por Boromir.

"Pare! O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu espero ajudá-lo, Capitão da Torre Branca," ela respondeu gentilmente. "Quanto tempo ele pode lutar contra o veneno que corre por seu corpo?"

Ele olhou para o irmão, os círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos sanguinolentos, a palidez crescente, a respiração ofegada.

Ainda não estava convencido pela história da mulher ou no que Faramir parecia acreditar, mas no momento, mesmo magia élfica seria bem vinda se pudesse curar seu irmão.

"Certo," Boromir concordou relutantemente, ainda segurando a mão dela com firmeza, antes de soltar. "Mas se você fizer algo para prejudicá-lo..."

Ela assentiu, antes de virar sua atenção novamente a Faramir, tocando-lhe o coração. Mas logo Faramir estava gritando, uma agonia ígnea rasgava seu corpo. Ele ofegou, enquanto um fogo parecia sair direto de seu coração e correr pelo sangue como se fossem cavalos furiosos, seus olhos se fecharam e ele se preparou para o que estaria vindo, quase esperando explodir em chamas. Todavia, ao invés disso, o fogo aplacou-se, tornando-se morno, tranquilo.

"Faramir!" A voz de Boromir estava frenética, as mãos agarradas nas dele. Então uma mão suave deixou se ir de seu coração, antes que a voz terna soasse.

"Eu sinto muito, Faramir, mas o mal potente já havia disseminado suas raízes por seu corpo."

Então surgiu a voz de seu irmão novamente, carregada de emoções.

"Faramir, diga alguma coisa, por favor!"

O caçula abriu os olhos e sorrindo cansadamente, fixou-se nos olhos preocupados de Boromir.

"Eu estou aqui, irmão meu..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sou venturosa em conhecê-lo, Faramir. Olórin o tem em alta consideração e eu posso por fim compreender."

Faramir pensou no poder que o havia transpassado como uma chama. Se real ou imaginado, sonho ou não, apenas importava agora, ansioso que estava, pelas respostas que viriam.

"Você disse que nos daria respostas," ele insistiu, a voz ainda áspera. "Por favor, Senhora..."

"Qual o motivo de nos enganar?" Boromir perguntou bruscamente.

"Boromir..." Faramir repreendeu, mas Nienna apenas sorriu compassiva.

"Está tudo bem," ela assegurou. "Está na natureza dele ser protetor e desconfiando e eu também tenho irmãos, sei como eles podem ser difíceis."

Boromir bufou e Faramir virou sua atenção à Valië.

"O que você fazia naquela aldeia?" ele indagou. "Como uma criança ferida..."

Ela respirou profundamente, como se procurando uma forma de se explicar.

"Eu não tentava enganá-los, Boromir... Eu estava presa... vítima de meu próprio descuido."

Ela acomodou-se melhor na relva verde e Faramir pensou por um momento no irreal da situação. Eles, guerreiros de Gondor, sentados aos pés de uma rainha dos Valar, como crianças curiosas escutando uma história.

"Eu desejava aprender. Eu escuto o clamor dos homens, ouço suas súplicas e me preocupo com o sofrimento do mundo."

"Eu posso ver," Boromir somou com desgosto. "Eu não vejo muita ajuda da parte de vocês do lado de cá!"

"Humm..." Faramir, ignorando o irmão, sentia os pensamentos confusos. "E você estava aqui com este intuito?"

"Sim," ela admitiu. "Compreenda que, embora não possa intervir abertamente no destino dos homens, não é de minha natureza ficar impassível aos seus infortúnios. No entanto, como posso trazer força aos espíritos enfraquecidos e ensinar paciência aos que clamam se não conheço verdadeiramente nada do que se passa nesse mundo? Se tudo o que sei é o que vejo e não o que sinto?"

"Vida." Faramir sorriu, um real sorriso florescendo pela primeira vez em sua face. "Você queria vida..."

"Sim," ela respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso. "Pense nisto. Nascimento, amor, dor, perda, renovação, vida... o que é mais instrutivo que isso?"

"E a família na aldeia?" ele quis saber, intrigado.

"Eles foram meus pais," ela anunciou com certa medida de orgulho que surpreendeu Faramir. "Um casal que nunca fora agraciado com filhos... eles clamaram por um milagre, então suprimi minhas lembranças e pretendia viver uma vida mortal plena, carregando comigo o fardo da mortalidade, quando me fiz nascer aqui, lhes trazendo felicidade... e fui feliz então."

"Então os orcs atacaram..." completou Boromir, também cativado pelo conto.

"Eles atacaram... e sem minhas lembranças nada pude fazer para defender minha família e a aldeia." A expressão em seu rosto tornou-se sofrida. "Às vezes encontramos exatamente aquilo que buscamos..."

Faramir recordou os corpos torturados e estremeceu, sentindo condolências pela menina-mulher que vira tudo acontecer.

"E você estava presa no sofrimento de seu corpo humano..."

"O fim deveria ter sido o começo..." ela respondeu melancólica. "Mas neste caso, o sofrimento poderia ser longo..."

"O que está dizendo você?" Boromir exclamou, com os olhos arregalados em horror incrédulo. "Não era suposto que você se libertaria? Com sua morte?"

Ela não respondeu por um tempo, e houve um silêncio pesado, que se arrastou durante segundos longos, até que ela continuou.

"Deveria ser, mas o mal por trás do veneno... é muito antigo." Ela estremeceu, um eco da humanidade que já não possuía, mas que, no entanto fora sua, mesmo que por curtos anos. "Poderia ter me aprisionado em minha forma mortal e em agonia por longo tempo... não fosse pela força da compaixão de ambos. Primeiro a sua Faramir, depois a de Boromir, quando ambos derramaram lágrimas por mim... compaixão grande o suficiente para anular a força do mal que me aprisionava."

Então ela sorriu docemente, afastando a tristeza do semblante.

"Vocês foram meus salvadores e isso não será esquecido." Ela se inclinou para perto de Faramir, observando os olhos dele. "Ouça minhas palavras, jovem capitão... na aldeia, mesmo assustada e ferida, pude reconhecer em você um salvador. Nunca duvide de seus julgamentos, ainda que apenas baseados na bondade e jamais deixe abrandar a esperança que carrega em si."

Então para a surpresa de Boromir, ela se aproximou dele e encostou os lábios em sua testa. Era um beijo macio e ela cheirava como outono e manhãs mornas tal qual as que passava em frente à lareira com a mãe.

"Adeus, capitão..." ela disse. "Em sua hora mais escura, a chama de sua compaixão o libertará!"

Então, erguendo-se num farfalhar de seda, a Rainha Valië alçou os olhos ao céu e desapareceu como um vislumbre de luz brilhante.

Boromir piscou, ouvindo a exclamação maravilhada de Faramir. Sem a presença luminosa dela, a noite voltou a ficar escura.

Com um riso trêmulo, Faramir relaxou o corpo. Estavam ambos em seus joelhos, atentos repentinamente da escuridão e do frio ao seu redor. Havia anoitecido e nem sequer perceberam.

Ao longe, na estrada, podia-se avistar um chamejar de luzes. Tochas! Os guardiões de Ithilien.

Boromir tomou fôlego profundamente no ar fresco da noite, tremendo por um momento, enquanto olhava as estrelas.

"Eu não sei, Faramir... Isso ainda me parece um sonho..."

Logo começaria a amanhecer e os raios do sol nascente se alongariam por entre as nuvens, levando consigo a atmosfera de sonho em que viviam.

"Um sonho compartilhado?" Faramir mostrou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, então Boromir suspirou, esfregando os olhos cansados.

"É, eu sei, ainda assim... Isso parece algo saído dos contos que você gosta de ler naqueles pergaminhos velhos, ou algo que Mithrandir contaria."

"É, parece." Faramir concordou com um sorriso enorme, ainda olhando as estrelas. "E eu mal posso esperar para contar a ele."

Boromir bufou ao entusiasmo juvenil do irmão. _Pupilo do mago_, ele pensou com um sorriso afetuoso. Até mesmo na luz fraca proporcionada pela lua e as estrelas, ele podia ver os círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos do irmão e sua extrema palidez.

"Vamos encontrar seus guardiões... eu não quero que eles pensem que eu não cuidei de você e eu realmente poderia dormir por dias." Boromir disse, começando a caminhar.

Faramir teve que praticamente correr para alcançar o irmão.

"Espere, espere, você não está vindo a Ithilien dormir, Capitão General. Você tem deveres!"

"Cale-se, Faramir. Você tem com ciúmes porque eu sou o herói de seus guardiões."

Boromir provocou, e a voz dele estava suave e relaxada, como há muito Faramir não ouvia.

"_Não, você é meu herói," _Faramir pensou com um sorriso, mas devolveu a provocação:

"Em seus sonhos irmão... em seus sonhos!"

XXXXXXXXXX

FIM

Notas:

Ithilien do Sul: Território considerado o jardim de Gondor devido a sua diversidade de verde e beleza.

Henneth Annûn: Em sindarin "Janela do Oeste" é uma caverna convertida no principal refúgio dos homens de Gondor durante suas incursões bélicas pela região de Ithilien.

Nienna: Valië, irmã de Namo e Irmo. Ela é cheia de tristeza pelas dores de Arda, mas esse sentimento se reflete em sabedoria e compaixão, que ela oferece aos que sofrem.


	6. Uma canção para Maedhros Dani

**Dani de Rohan**

A paixão pela obra de Tolkien nasceu na leitura dos livros, não podia imaginar que uma história tão complexa marcada pela guerra e esperança, pudesse conter tanta poesia e lirismo, sem perder o ritmo e agilidade. A obra _O Senhor dos Anéis_ abriu as portas e ofereceu asas para uma fonte de criatividade desconhecida e vontade de aprender e crescer em suas asas.

Apesar de adorar os rohirrim, meu personagem favorito é o capitão de Gondor Faramir, pela sua capacidade de se reerguer em frente à tristeza e à decepção. Dessa forma, escrevi muitas fics tendo o príncipe de Ithilien como principal. E no momento, estou aprendendo a apreciar o Silmarillion e seus personagens.

Busco acima de tudo, a real beleza nas fics, pois, como diz o nosso poeta: ela é fundamental.

A fic _Canção para Maedhros_ surgiu da leitura do livro Silmarillion e de um momento que me tocou muito: o resgate de Maedhros por Fingon. A emoção do resgate e o laço de amizade entre os primos cativou a minha imaginação.

**Prelúdio da Canção**

A _fanfic_ foi inspirada em um trecho do livro Silmarillion, uma seqüência belíssima que adoro e merece minha admiração. Algumas liberdades foram tomadas, durante o processo de escrever me apaixonei pelos personagens, então a visão dos personagens centrais foram totalmente sugestionadas por esse sentimento. Na fanfic, os nomes dos personagens receberam um tratamento de amigos. Enfim, como as minhas amigas do Grupo Tolkien aclamam: os personagens não são meus, exceto o deleite em abordá-los em outras esferas. No encontro entre os personagens Fingon e Maedhros resgata o trecho do Silmarillion capaz de cativar meu coração.

_**Uma Canção para Maedhros**_

O homem alto caminhou pelas ruas com tranquilidade, os passos ritmados pareciam acompanhar uma canção interna, mas ninguém podia vê-lo naquele horário, e nem desejam, pois apesar da manhã bela e capaz de espantar os medos, poucos realmente podiam caminhar em frente ao cemitério da Quarta Parada, sem pensar em como o seu tempo era reduzido sobre a Terra.

Aquele lugar, inóspito, repleto de memórias mortas, aprazia ao homem. O silêncio era agradável, e por isso mesmo comprara um bar em frente ao cemitério, ninguém frequentava e ele não via uma alma viva. Apenas lápides belas e solitárias, tendo como companheiros os anjos de concreto.

O homem preparou-se para abrir o seu bar, erguendo com facilidade as pesadas portas de ferro. O cadeado havia sido forçado de novo, percebeu, não que ele se importasse, mas chamaria atenção não se preocupar com segurança. Afinal, aqueles garotos perdidos que rondavam o cemitério à noite em busca de alguma estranha emoção proposta por um filme qualquer não mereciam atenção alguma, mais do que ladrões, eles estavam perdidos. E ele entendia isso. E se não sabia o caminho de volta para si mesmo, não podia ajudar mais ninguém.

Entrou confiante, mas logo sentiu a pele gelar, ele não tinha percebido até agora! Como podia? Mas ele havia voltado, o seu bar deixara de existir, e a porta fechou atrás de si. A ave peçonhenta começou a cantar e ele não podia se mexer exceto sentir suas entranhas sendo devoradas pelo desejo da ave.

E aquele ser horrível, gargalhava, gargalhava porque ele vencia... O homem jurou que não choraria, mas ele podia sentir as lágrimas correndo em seu rosto e o som da risada de Melkor aumentava em seus ouvidos, a ponto da dor provocada pela ave, ser ultrapassada pela gargalhada do inimigo. Humilhação, desespero, mas ergueu sua cabeça tentando vencer a dor, quando outro som invadiu sua audição, um som doce... mas a dor aumentava... E ele acordou gritando...

Seus olhos azuis cintilaram ao ver mais um dia e ele passou a mão sobre testa, fingindo não se importar com o pesadelo. Era uma manhã como qualquer outra, nem melhor nem pior, disse para si mesmo. Aceitava o fato de viver, quando não deveria. Após oitocentos anos, Maedhros, o Alto, desistira de tentar morrer.

Os primeiros anos foram decepcionantes. Fora trazido de volta, em um mundo apaixonado pelo concreto, repleto de pessoas capazes de desprezar a natureza, a natureza tão amada pelos elfos.

Ele tivera a ousadia de questionar e a resposta veio de Tulkas, aquele Valar mal-humorado, seu carcereiro naquele ambiente. Ou seria ele mesmo, seu próprio algoz?

A questão não importava mais, a resposta do Valar sim:

- Você desrespeitou a vida, a natureza de viver, como pode criticá-los?

Como os mortais diziam: fala o que não deve, ouve o que não quer!

Era um proscrito, um degredado da própria terra, pois escolhera a morte.

Um castigo. Eterno.

Maedhros sabia disso, agora. No começo, ele fizera todas as tolices possíveis e humanas, usara todos os vícios e nenhum deles fora capaz de fazer cócegas em seu corpo élfico. Os Valar eram espertos e cruéis, pois ofereceram a Maedhros toda a forma e potência de um elfo noldor, que ele era, em um local indesejado, a vida eterna, no exílio. A sua mão foi reconstituída e nada mais no seu corpo indicava a tortura sofrida nas mãos de Melkor.

Contudo, suas memórias e sua alma estavam intactas.

Alma, palavra bonita. Ele gostava dela. Uma das pequenas coisas que gostava naquele mundo. A sonoridade das palavras. Os humanos gostavam de falar sobre a alma e ao mesmo tempo de destruí-la, constantemente.

Ele esperou que funcionasse, o contágio daquele mundo penetrasse em suas entranhas e estimulasse o seu fim. Envolvera-se com as mortais mais nocivas e capazes de levar um ser a destruição e observara-as destruindo a si mesma. Amaldiçoado. Isso ele era. E talvez por isso tenha escolhido aquele ambiente para viver o único onde podia encontrar paz.

Esse pensamento lhe trouxe certo alívio, o elfo lançou as pernas para fora da cama, decidido a manter a rotina organizada do seu dia. Afinal aquele seria um dia comum.

Um dia comum começava com um banho relaxante, em cada nova manhã, ansiando que a estranha água morna esvaziasse as emoções que brotam incessantes a cada novo conhecimento, a cada nova pessoa que entrava em seu bar. A cada memória do passado.

Vestiu o jeans velho e a camiseta longa, seu uniforme prático, para o trabalho que realizava. Olhou-se no espelho, ainda via em si mesmo traços do seu pai e de seus irmãos.

Maglor... seu irmão, ah como sentia falta dele e de sua bela voz. Contudo, sua atitude afastara-o do Palácio de Mandos, ele detinha essa triste marca na história de seu próprio povo... O único elfo a retirar a própria vida.

Maedhros jogou a mochila nas costas e dirigiu até o seu bar. Optara por morar próximo ao seu negócio, aos pés do cemitério, garantindo a cada manhã uma caminhada, sendo esta suficiente para expulsar as cenas do seu passado que não cansavam de se repetir em sua mente.

Observou o cadeado forçado, e ignorou a imagem do pesadelo que retornou à sua mente. Melkor não o venceria de novo, e muito menos naquele mundo. E sua mente não se entregaria...

Ele abriu a porta, mas o pesadelo não estava lá, apenas o balcão, com as bebidas empilhadas organizadas, a chapa do fogão limpa e brilhante. Maedhros odiava a sujeira e independente de onde estivesse, conservar sua propriedade limpa e em perfeitas condições era sua prioridade.

Um sorriso suave e triste apareceu no rosto viril, ele havia o feito com suas próprias mãos, aprendera o ofício da marcenaria e da marchetaria, e dominava aquela arte tal qual o pai, dominara o talento das silmarils. O entalhe dos armários detinha símbolos de lar, símbolos élficos apenas para os seus olhos. Um significado, para si.

Rústico era uma boa descrição, não havia nada para roubar, nada com valor para o mercado, havia apenas o valor do seu trabalho, de sua dedicação.

Ligou o rádio e sintonizou a estação, um blues ressoou pelo bar, a música contava as desventuras de uma mulher inocente na cidade grande, sendo afastada de cada ato de bondade e voltada cada vez mais para o seu próprio prazer e destruição. A melodia o agradava, combinava com seus pensamentos e apesar de não possuir os talentos do irmão, Maedhros passou a cantá-la. Era disso que gostava. Desespero, tristeza e decadência - sentimentos reais. Os mortais tinham essa vantagem. Apesar de suas tolices, suas músicas revelavam uma consciência adormecida sobre o que havia em cada ser vivo.

Entretido com a música, observou a longa avenida. Os negócios não progrediam aos pés do cemitério, havia mais comércios fechados a cada ano, e cada mês, pessoas inocentes como as da música _Chop and Change _que ainda preenchia o ambiente ou habituavam-se à aura de tristeza ou se afastavam, essa era uma lei não escrita, contudo conhecida.

Ele separou então as bebidas, e uma garrafa se destacou... Maedhros a escolheu para si e abriu-a, servindo a si mesmo, sorveu a bebida sentindo o estalar na língua, a bebida desceu amarga e queimando exatamente como o Silmaril. A sensação de poder, fogo e solidão.

Eterna solidão.

...

Fingon piscou os olhos frente à desolação daquele local, uma rua longa e sinuosa, com um trânsito confuso e expressões exasperadas indicando pressa e insatisfação na realização dos desejos.

- Belo local, primo. Realmente animador. – ele caminhou sem pressa, acompanhando a numeração da rua e percebendo o abandono de alguns moradores. Evitou pensar sobre a existência dos mortais naquele momento. Ele tinha uma missão. E talvez fosse a mesma desde o dia em que passara se importar. Auxiliar Maedhros a voltar para casa.

O filho de Fingolfin havia escolhido suas roupas com atenção, a sua escolha condizia com aquele período: calças jeans, uma camiseta esporte, tênis e uma jaqueta velha. Ninguém, pensou Fin, perceberia a sua diferente origem. Ele estava ali por um amigo, um irmão, na verdade.

As engrenagens do destino levou Maedhros para o Novo Mundo, sua moradia nos últimos anos, séculos se fizesse as contas e seu primo não estava mais perto de uma volta ao seu lar do que estivera no dia em que se lançara no abismo com uma das preciosas Silmarils nas mãos, fora uma decisão que traçara seu destino.

E cabia a ele revelar a seu orgulhoso primo, a parte que lhe cabia. E conhecia Maedhros o suficiente para saber da sua resposta. Não seria nada boa.

- 5648, finalmente. – Fin entrou no bar, com um ar de espanto e admiração. O bar estava mal localizado, mas era uma beleza. Maedhros descobrira uma nova forma de usar seus talentos. Seus olhos verdes passearam pelas mesas com entalhes de prata, os pequenos símbolos indicando a linguagem noldor, a linguagem antiga e amada dos elfos. Havia no ar um cheiro agridoce de uma estranha bebida, mas o bar e a madeira mostravam um trato caprichoso e repleto de respeito. Os Vala tinham razão, seu primo construíra algo, algo belo, por mais que se recusasse a perceber isso. Maedhros estava de costas executando o que parecia ser uma minuciosa contagem do material líquido.

Como ele estaria após tantos anos? Os Vala haviam falado pouco, como sempre, e suas especificações restringiram-se ao que deveria fazer! Ele tinha tanto a dizer ao primo, contudo sabia que pouco ele ouviria. Maedhros tinha muito de Fëanor. E ouvir nunca fora uma das virtudes de seu teimoso tio.

...

No passado, Maedhros fora um guerreiro, talvez não o melhor, mas o suficiente para manter-se vivo. Atento a cada gesto, aprendera com o pai a compreender a natureza e o momento da transformação da estação. E naquele instante, sabia que estava sendo observado, sentia o peso do olhar em suas costas, quem quer que fosse não era seu inimigo, o que o intrigava era que naquele mundo novo ele não tinha amigo algum. Curioso, ansioso, largou o papel e a caneta, instrumentos importantes responsáveis por auxiliá-lo no ritual de realizar sem trabalho e virou-se para o primeiro cliente, o observador.

- Ilúvatar! – Maedhros sentiu o choque passar pelo seu corpo, a surpresa e finalmente os pensamentos invadiram sua mente. A primeira coisa que ele pensou foi em sua prisão, o momento que toda a esperança o havia abandonado e a voz de Fingon invadiu seu cativeiro e cada evento que o levou até aquele momento.

_Após a morte de Fëanor, Maedhros com seus irmãos fingiu um tratado com Melkor, agora chamado de Morgoth por ter sido amaldiçoado por Fëanor, contudo Maedhros cai em uma emboscada junto com seu grupo, sendo o único a sobreviver. Os irmãos de Maedhros fortificaram o grande acampamento de Hithlum. E os irmãos presos ao juramento não podiam abandonar a guerra. Assim, Morgoth pegou Maedhros e o pendurou no alto de um precipício em Thangorodrim e ele estava preso a rocha pelo punho da mão direita envolto numa faixa de aço. A tristeza abateu o povo noldor. Então Fingon, o valente, filho de Fingolfin, decidiu salvar o feudo dos noldor antes que o Inimigo estivesse pronto para o combate. Havia muito tempo, na bem-aventurança de Valinor, Fingon havia sido amigo de Maedhros e embora Maedhros não soubesse ainda, nunca esquecera dele no episódio dos barcos e a amizade doía seu coração. Por isso, ousou sozinho e sem se aconselhar com ninguém em busca de Maedhros. Protegido pela escuridão criada por Melkor, Fingon invadiu a fortaleza do Inimigo, mas não encontrava o local do cativeiro de Maedhros, então em meio a desolação do local ergueu sua voz em uma canção composta antes das mentiras separarem os filhos de Finwë, sua canção teve resposta, pois uma voz fraca cantou a música. Era Maedhros cantando em meio ao seu desespero. Fingon chorou ao ver a situação do primo que implorava pela morte com uma flecha. E Fingon gritou a Manwë, o Vala respondeu suas orações enviando Thorondor, o rei das Águias, contudo Fingon não conseguia libertar o primo e mais um vez este implorou pela morte, mas Fingon decepou-lhe a mão presa pela maldade de Morgoth e ambos deixaram sob as asas de Thorondor o precipício e a escuridão. (Silmarillion p. 118)_

Essas palavras foram gravadas na história do seu povo, mas para ele a dimensão das sensações e da dor não podia ser representada apenas por palavras, por mais belas que fossem. O seu medo, sua dor, naquela prisão começara a romper algo dentro dele. Algo que o levou ao seu destino. É claro ninguém soubera, nem mesmo seus irmãos, mas o tempo de tortura nunca o abandonara.

Fingon! Fingon! Ele o salvara naquele dia. Naquele momento, ele lhe devolvera sua vida.

Como colocar em palavras o que sentiu? Talvez Maglor conseguisse com sua voz firme e ao mesmo tempo doce. Os humanos tinham uma palavra na tentativa de contemplar o ato de Fingon: gratidão.

Se Melkor o houvesse matado naquele momento ele morreria feliz, contudo, Melkor não detinha esse poder, sabia disso agora, quando um grande bem recai sobre você não há mal capaz de atingi-lo. Naquele dia, Fingon tornara-se seu irmão. Alguém incapaz de deixá-lo cair mesmo se ele próprio se colocasse em frente do abismo.

- Você vai ficar olhando ou me dar uma cerveja, Mae? – afirmou com um sorriso maroto o filho mais velho de Fingolfin e a voz que resgatava tempos alegres.

Humor! Sim, ele esquecera, apesar da responsabilidade, Fingon sempre fora bem humorado. Um humor contagiante.

Maedhros saltou o balcão e abraçou o primo. A avalanche de emoções dessa vez foi mais forte: tenacidade e um propósito. E sim, a fraternidade, ela estava presente.

- Também senti sua falta, primo. – Fin fixou seu olhar no balcão, não esperava essa reação do filho mais velho de Fëanor. – Fez um belo trabalho aqui!

Maedhros serviu a cerveja gelada para o primo e para si mesmo. Os dois juntos ofereciam uma visão inusitada aos pés do cemitério, seres de uma rara beleza, apesar dos anos naquele mundo os terem tornado menos etéreos, e destacado o aspecto rústico de sua aparência, nada diminuiu a impressão que causariam nos humanos.

- Os Vala o exilaram ou enviaram para alguma reprimenda? – o calor do reencontro foi substituído pela raiva que Maedhros usava nas visitas de Tulkas, seu único contato com seu mundo.

- Nossa, que mudança de atitude! Os Vala explicaram a sua empatia, mas acho que esqueceram de sua atitude bipolar. – contemporizou Fin.

- Por que está aqui? Eu estou na prisão, para sempre. Castigado. E você? – Maedhros pegou o copo e despejou todo o conteúdo em sua boca, sem respirar. Com desgosto, sem qualquer prazer na bebida. – Então, os _Vala_ mencionaram que sou empático! Empático! Você tem idéia do que isso significa? Cada vez que se aproxima um mortal, sou capaz de perceber suas emoções. TODAS: Ódio, Amor, Vingança. Desejo. Algumas vezes, eles conseguem até mesmo emprestar emoções para mim. Fin, a tortura é constante, no principio pensei que fosse enlouquecer, os mortais não tem o menor controle de suas emoções. Talvez por isso, morram jovens! E eu posso senti-los. A emoção deles é palpável. Não é como a sua, senti apenas sua determinação, os mortais são diferentes. A emoção tem peso, força, falta de controle, os pensamentos são compartilhados com as sensações. De uma forma estranha, é como pudesse ler suas ações.

- Essa é a razão do seu endereço? – Fin sentiu o amargor no desabafo do primo, e percebeu o seu copo vazio, em algum momento, esvaziara o copo na tentativa de aliviar a dor das palavras de Maedhros. Como o levaria para casa?

- Os humanos temem a morte, assim, o lugar mais seguro para mim é morar próximo a um cemitério. No passado, havia um ritual de visitas que tornava impossível, mesmo o cemitério, as pessoas visitam com freqüência. Hoje em dia, fecho as portas apenas no dia de finados. Eles reconhecem a própria mortalidade nesse único dia.

- Maedhros, eu vim com o objetivo de levá-lo para casa!

- Como você vai fazer isso? Estou preso aqui. – Exasperado, Maedhros fixou sua atenção no muro que separava a avenida das lápides, ouviu o som dos carros passando, e de um motorista cantando uma música sertaneja.

- Conversei com Nienna e Mandos, há uma forma de você voltar! – Fingon fechou os olhos antes de repetir o nome para o primo, ele pouco adivinhava o significado, mas Nienna lhe assegurara sua importância em estar próximo ao primo, sorveu um pouco mais da sua cerveja sob o olhar impaciente de Maedhros - Que a resposta para a sua volta está em uma canção, uma canção composta apenas e para você. Isso significa algo para você?

Sentiu um sobressalto em seu corpo. Não. Quem poderia escrever uma canção para ele Uma dúvida, algo que não queria aprofundar. O que poderia resultar disso? Mais dor, muito remorso. E nenhuma alegria.

- Por que não me avisaram antes? Eu faria uma lista de situações e quem sabe agora você pudesse me apontar qual delas, tem a chave da minha saída. – O fogo queimou em suas veias, a proposta indicava uma maneira, uma forma. Maedhros quase gritou, a presença do primo era importante e de repente se viu imerso a uma avalanche de sentimentos, pois há anos não falava com ninguém. Esperança. Ele não queria esse sentimento, ele não devia brotar em seu coração. E crescer. - Eu nem precisaria estar aqui. Por favor, Fin, os Vala me aprisionaram, eu quis morrer e eles me trouxeram para essa realidade de concreto.

- Os Vala não o trouxeram para essa realidade ou o trouxeram de volta, Maedhros.

- Essa é nova. E quem foi então? Eu, claro, eu ansioso por me livrar do tormento e das lembranças, decido retornar a este mundo. Saltei com a Silmaril, e de repente... – Maedhros calou-se.

- A Silmaril. – repetiu Fingon. – Ela é muito mais poderosa do que podíamos imaginar.

- Não, não, isso é um engano. Os _Vala_ são responsáveis pelo meu castigo e não a Silmaril. Isso é ótimo! Agora estão tirando o corpo fora.

- Não se trata disso. – Fin respondeu, sem conseguir convencer o primo, o que não era nenhuma novidade. Ele passara os últimos anos acusando os _Vala_ pela sua situação e sem qualquer justificativa. Era óbvio que pensasse assim. Só que esse pensamento o afastava de casa. - Apesar de muitas vezes termos a sensação de abandono, eles nunca mentiram, Mae.

Maedhros guardou a garrafa vazia na caixa da companhia. E abriu uma nova garrafa oferecendo ao primo. Que diferencia fazia? Preso significava preso. Ao menos Fin lembrara dele, era a primeira visita que recebia naqueles anos sem fim.

- Você vai ficar? – perguntou Maedhros temendo a resposta.

- Sim, voltaremos juntos. Esse é o meu propósito. – respondeu Fin, sendo surpreendido pelo sorriso alegre do primo.

- Então, vai ter de trabalhar. Você pode ser meu ajudante. Irá ficar louco nesse lugar sem uma ocupação. - brincou Maedhros, sua voz, contudo soara como uma ordem. Pigarreou, tentando aliviar a voz, até aquele momento não percebera o quanto esquecera no trato com as pessoas.

Fin negou com a cabeça. - Você como chefe, eu não mereço. – compreendeu o primo e viu o semblante do seu empregador fechar, definitivamente Maedhros precisava de alegria em sua vida. - Posso trabalhar com marcenaria, gosto disso.

- Combinado.

O silêncio se impôs entre eles. Nesse silêncio estava gravada a dúvida e o temor, mas também a esperança e a amizade que os unia. E apesar de todas as acusações de Maedhros, ele sentia-se feliz, ou algo parecido. Seu amigo estava com ele. E não deixaria cair no abismo.

A ajuda de Fin mudou a dinâmica dos seus dias, a solidão tornou-se menos aguda e os sentimentos equilibrados do primo auxiliavam sua própria harmonia. E o humor, Fingon conseguira o que ele tinha dificuldades em fazer, lidar com os seres mortais. Com uma velocidade espantosa. O primo dominava o jeito peculiar das falas e expressões. E Maedhros descobria-se a cada dia sorrindo mais.

Nunca se sabe onde um trabalho pode levá-la, pensou Alice, suas fotos a apresentaram a uma nova realidade. Seu novo portfólio trazia um painel dos cemitérios das grandes cidades. Ela passou a visitar os arredores para entender a história não contada das regiões. O aspecto sinistro assumido nos arredores era uma característica comum, cansada ela decidiu fazer uma pausa e beber algo. Aquele estabelecimento chamou sua atenção pela beleza e higiene. E claro, o proprietário. Visitava o local há um ano e observava com atenção aquele homem obviamente culto e rústico ao mesmo tempo.

O sorriso de Maedhros era algo delicioso de se ver, confirmou Alice enquanto acompanhava o rapaz em seus dias. Freqüentar aquele bar já fazia parte da sua rotina diária. Em uma palavra o proprietário do bar era saboroso. Os músculos bem trabalhados e desenvolvidos, movimentos ágeis e habilidosos e as mãos firmes e rápidas. Mas no rosto, Alice identificava o enigma daquele estranho proprietário: no rosto havia dor, abandono e intensidade. E tais qualidades intensificavam seu desejo por Maedhros.

A princípio, Alice ficou confusa, pois aquele primo surgira do nada e parecia muito próximo ao proprietário. No mundo de hoje, ninguém conhece ninguém, pensara aborrecida por ser um desperdício para a comunidade feminina. Quase como desafio ficou ainda mais atenta aos movimentos de ambos. E o que descobriu a emocionara profundamente, começando vencer aquele iceberg que envolvera a si mesma. Os dois rapazes eram amigos e unidos como irmãos. O relacionamento ao ser analisado em um ângulo mais profundo era fraternidade pura do tipo irmão mais velho cuida do mais jovem. Essas coisas que lemos na Bíblia mais ninguém realmente agem assim!

Alerta, Alice passou a desenhar a ambos, tentando transmitir para o papel a força e a integridade que ambos transmitiam, obra nada fácil, constatou mais uma vez, ao rabiscar os rostos. Irmandade, Alice sussurrou. Fin e Maedhros cumpriam essa regra sem esforço ou acusação. Não que não fossem diferentes. Deuses, eles eram, belos, com certeza. Mas Maedhros era sombrio, havia algo de negro nele, e isso a excitava.

Fin era como a luz do dia: alegre e a animado. O tipo de cara que você chama para uma balada e te traz para casa se você não conseguiu se arrumar, sem esperar nada em troca. Definitivamente, Fin era um príncipe.

Mas Alice nunca gostara de príncipes. Ela gostava do mistério e escuridão e Maedhros transpirava ambos. Ele fingia não prestar atenção nela, mas Alice estava consciente ou esperançosa que nada escapava ao proprietário do bar. Um dia e este dia estava próximo ele se renderia a ela. Alice tinha paciência.

-Sua namorada está aqui novamente – Fin adorava aborrecer o primo e a cliente se tornara seu assunto favorito.

- Eu sei, ela pensa e sente demais. – completou Maedhros tentando ignorar o sorriso do primo sobre o assunto.

Fin levantou uma das sobrancelhas e bebeu sua cerveja. O primo era um cabeça dura.

- Mae, eu não sou empático e consigo sentir o calor que ela transmite com destino a você. Viva um pouco!

Maedhros virou para o primo.

- Viva um pouco? Que vocabulário é esse?

Fin ignorou a reprimenda.

- Eu estou aqui há três meses. E nunca o vejo se divertir. Qual o problema sair com uma garota bonita que está a fim de você?

- Eu não estou a fim dela.

Fin gargalhou gostosamente.

- Ou você pensa que eu sou burro ou infantil! Maedhros, viva! Nós podemos ficar presos aqui por muito tempo. Você já tem 800 anos de estrada. Cara, você é mais velho que alguns países. Já pensou nisso?

-Você está me confundindo! – alegou o outro irritado, ele estava bem, não estava? A presença do primo ajudara a controlar suas próprias percepções, não se entregava mais ao desespero que habitava a alma humana e a sua própria. E agora mais essa. Alice freqüentava o bar há muito tempo, sempre sozinha com seu material de fotografia, suas fotos eram belas, mas tristes. Ele não precisava disso. A sombra morava nela como também nele. Não! Não! O otimismo de Fin não podia vencê-lo.

- Não, Mae, eu estou te alertando, saia com uma garota porque está a fim dela e não pelo desejo de morrer. Você troca os atos.

-Acho que sei porque você está aqui! Foi o jeito dos _Valar_ me aborreceram todos os dias.

Os olhos verdes de Fin brilharam pela irritação de Maedhros.

- Deixa de ser megalomaníaco, os Vala tem mais o que fazer. Usufrua do ato de viver, Mae.

- E quanto às emoções dela? Esqueceu ...

- que você é empático? – interrompeu Fin.- Claro que não, já pensou em aprender a lidar com os sentimentos ao invés de fugir deles. Você é filho de Feänor, parte do fogo da existência dele foi transmitido para os seus filhos e isso, Mae, o inclui. Você precisa dessa intensidade para viver, viver próximo ao cemitério não irá apressar sua morte, Mae. Só morre quem vive, e você não começou a viver, não ainda.

- Fin, já pensou em trabalhar na televisão? – pilhou Maedhros.

- Eu recusei, nesse momento estou com uma causa difícil. E exige tudo de mim.

- He, he, he, he, muito engraçado.

O bêbado no bar começou a rir e encheu o copo.

- Eu gostei. – disse com a voz pastosa.

- Obrigado, parceiro. Esse é por conta da casa.

Maedhros girou os olhos. Fingon era impossível. E estava disposto a encontrar a saída para casa. Claro que sua vida se complicara com a presença do primo. Fin o forçava a sair do seu seguro esconderijo, em três meses, ele conhecia todos os moradores da rua e muitos do bairro. Maedhros viu-se conversando com os filhos do Novo Mundo, conhecendo seus dramas. E ele servia de vela, como diziam os mortais. Fin trazia suas namoradas (e eram várias), Maedhros fazia café e conversava com elas, o primo comentava as atitudes de suas namoradas na tentativa de entendê-las e o que fazia o queixo de Maedhros cair, ele sabia dizer adeus e não perder a amizade das jovens.

Nos últimos meses freqüentara mais museus, bares, teatros de rua e cinemas; Maedhros percebeu as emoções, passara a diferenciar nuances e até mesmo encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio. O primo o forçara a sair do seu casulo. Às vezes gostava, muitas vezes, não.

Fora horrível ver tanta pobreza e captar a dor na alma dos mortais e em contrapartida era inacreditável o grau de esperança que mesmo em condições adversas os novos edain a possuíam. E agora aquela moça, Alice.

Ela queria muito, sabia disso. Um folhetim, um romance? Talvez, mas o que mais o assustava eram seus próprios sentimentos e não ser imune a atração que ela sentia por ele. Ao contrário, aquela atração o incentivava. Reações químicas, um respondendo ao outro.

Ele estava na prisão? Fora deixado para trás? Não, não, completamente. Fin estava com ele. E se divertia muito. Talvez coubesse se divertir um pouco ao menos se deixar envolver pela sedução e pela paixão.

Maedhros deixou o balcão, decidido a seguir os conselhos de Fin. Este não hesitou em empurrá-lo em direção a jovem fotógrafa.

Os olhos negros de Alice piscaram ao vê-lo se aproximar. E sem quaisquer cerimônias sentar-se a sua frente. Ela nunca o tivera tão próximo de si. Os olhos dele eram marcados pela sombra, como ela percebera, mas havia mais do que isso. Havia uma história intensa que lhe escapava. Os homens de seu conhecimento já teriam iniciado o jogo de palavras com intenção de confundi-la e desafiá-la a ser participante em seu jogo e suas regras.

Maedhros manteve-se sentado a sua mesa, sem dizer nada, ignorando o pigarrear do primo que parecia incentivá-lo a tomar alguma atitude. Enfim, foi ela que estendeu sua câmera com as fotos digitais mais recentes e sem dizer qualquer palavra, apenas com o suave toque de suas mãos dedilhou a máquina que respondia automaticamente seu comando e as fotos deslizam enquanto Maedhros as contemplava.

As opiniões alheias pouco interessavam o trabalho de Alice. O silêncio do filho de Fëanor a fascinava, estudava suas expressões tentando adivinhar suas emoções.

Suas fotos buscavam a vida em cada espécie. Para Alice, aprender a olhar significa compreender as pessoas e suas razões e ações. Um mendigo acompanhado de seu cachorro, uma rosa em cima de um túmulo comum e sem qualquer adorno. Os primeiros passos de uma criança, cada foto era parte da mesma busca.

Em geral, seus amigos olhavam suas fotos e as classificam entre belas ou feias. O silêncio de Maedhros se distanciou de qualquer análise ao qual Alice fora submetida.

- Você sairia comigo? – Alice perguntou ao silencioso dono do bar.

Maedhros abriu um dos seus raros sorrisos: - Pensei que estivesse claro, Alice. O convite é meu.

- Aleluia – gritou Fin, detrás do bar, retirando a atenção do casal.

Maedhros deixou a mesa e estendeu a mão para Alice.

- Vamos, antes que Fin peça para nos acompanhar. - vendo o primo lançar uma exclamação zangada. - Você cuida do bar e do material de fotografia.

- Não, não. Vou levar a minha máquina. - Alice entregou apenas parte do seu maquinário para Fin.

- Cuide dele, Alice. - recomendou entre sussurros a jovem.

- Obrigada!

O sol exibiu um brilho especial naquela tarde. Alice e Mae deixaram a avenida Álvaro Ramos em uma moto de propriedade da moça. Maedhros abraçou o corpo de Alice na tentativa de segurar-se, ouviu o leve gemido da moça e a sensação de prazer que invadiu atingiu o seu próprio espírito.

- Posso escolher o local aonde vamos? - sem aguardar a resposta, a jovem guiou a moto pelas ruas com delicadeza e praticidade.

Maedhros sentiu a cidade de concreto em sua velocidade, mas as principais sensações pertenciam a Alice. O prazer da liberdade pelo toque do vento em seu rosto, a forma como seus longos cabelos pretos presos pelo capacete rebelavam-se e sorvia o gosto da velocidade e da liberdade.

O corpo atlético da jovem emoldurava-se ao seu com perfeição, e agilidade aumentava as batidas dos corações de ambos.

Viva um pouco! Aconselhara Fin, mas aquilo não era viver e sim lançar-se voluntariamente a um abismo, ao qual poucos sobrevivem.

Mas o que conseguem são abrasados pela paixão.

O concreto sob o sol quente tinha sua própria identidade, uma certa crueldade, mas também praticidade. Havia algo sob a superfície, bastava ansiar buscar.

A moto trilhava o caminho do fogo e brincava sob o asfalto, Maedhros conhecia a direção do trajeto, lembrava da cidade em seus primeiros anos, chegara naquele local na década de 50, quando a sociedade desabrochava.

Eles atingiram o Obelisco da cidade. Maedhros não gostava muito dessa obra, afinal a obra continha um ossuário pela guerra de 1932. E cada vida retirada tem um peso para seus descendentes. Ele mesmo aprendera isso da pior forma essa verdade.

Silenciosamente, Alice desviou a rota para o parque do Ibirapuera. O verde brilhava sob o toque do sol. E as crianças no parque aumentavam o volume da sua voz.

Alice parou a moto, e o esperou descer da garupa. A OCA apresentava branca e radiante: esportistas, namorados de todas as idades ocupavam seu gramado, aproveitando aquela tarde extraordinária.

- Gosta do parque? - ela perguntou enquanto retirava o capacete revelando os cabelos longos e pretos emoldurando o rosto delicado. - A natureza brincando com o progresso, em um casamento perfeito. Adoro esse parque, o monumento a frente foi construído na década de 50 quando os Matarazzo decidiram presentear a cidade o MAM trouxe a obra de Picasso. – seu sorriso ampliou-se. E como queria viver naqueles dias e tê-lo visto aqui. - Alice rodopiou a luz do sol da tarde.

Maedhros sorriu perante o entusiasmo dela. Se Alice soubesse que ele teve a oportunidade e não quis ver o quadro, no mesmo Ibirapuera. Julgara pelo nome, ansiava por destruição. Ele sentia a força da perda da beleza.

- Venha. - após prender a motocicleta, ela tocou em suas mãos levando pelo parque.

- Fale algo, Maedhros.

E ele falou. Sua voz era grave e cheia de paixão, passou a contar histórias de um local de extrema beleza e música, cada palavra vibrava e Alice aproveitou o momento para estudar o rosto e seus movimentos, atrás daquela tristeza e intensidade, o desejo e paixão faziam moradia. A sombra enquanto ele falava daquele lugar mágico era afastado dele.

Alice viu-se encantada, os olhos dele brilhavam ao contar sua história mágica e ela nunca o sentira tão próximo e aberto.

Eles chegaram próximo ao rio e sentaram-se frente a ele. Os transeuntes estavam alegres, o verde resgatava as almas. Até os _edain_ sentiam o seu poder.

O momento era belo demais para ser desprezado. Maedhros trouxe o corpo de Alice perto do seu e com uma mão segurou seu rosto, cativando sua boca com um beijo ardente e sem pedidos, apenas ordens. Ela emitiu um suave suspiro, era isso o que queria desde o primeiro momento. Seu corpo arqueou levemente para trás, mas Maedhros a segurou impedindo a sua queda. O beijo tinha gosto de chamas, capaz de absorver, queimar e envolver sem condições de manter-se indiferente a ele. Sombra sim, mas também havia luz, uma luz que lembrava vida e cantava seus desejos nos ouvidos dos amantes presos pelo beijo. Eles compartilharam a mistura dos sabores e dos cheiros no fogo que queima as incertezas e destrói o arrependimento.

O toque de línguas tornou-se o sabor da coragem e a compatibilidade dos corpos a realização dos destinos. A terra verde sob eles também queimava satisfeita e ansiosa, ela testemunha de tantos prazeres e dores, regalava-se ao captar-lhes a paixão dos sentidos e dos desejos. Um fogo brando vive em cada ser, mas naquele casal a chama não se apagava e a terra contemplava e lançava sua própria magia na união do casal.

Afastaram-se ofegantes pelo beijo e radiantes pela promessa do que viria.

- Voltaremos mais tarde ao parque, vamos a outro local, Maedhros. - ofereceu Alice, seu coração disparara e sentia-se plena e invencível, descobriu-se viva e eterna.

"Viva um pouco" - foram às palavras de Fin. E o doce beijo da moça queimava-lhe o espírito e Maedhros despertou sua própria emoção. Conhecia as sensações de Alice, mas as suas retiravam-lhe o ar, e o fogo queimava suas veias.

Aquele momento valia a pena, apenas agir e entregar-se a ele. A tarde transformou-se em tardes, depois em dias e felizmente em meses. A cada momento eles se envolviam mais, satisfazendo-os mutuamente, descobrindo os segredos dos corpos e das almas. Quando Alice descobriu sua gravidez, nada foi mais comemorado no bar aos pés do cemitério do que aquela notícia. Fin organizou sua festa, alugando um salão e convidando a todos os moradores do bairro.

À volta de Maedhros para casa ficava a cada dia mais esquecida, havia uma nova vida, um _edain_ com sangue de noldor nas veias, capaz de resgatar Maedhros de sua melancolia.

Alice permitiu a Maedhros assistir o parto, mas o alertou se ele gravasse, com certeza ela o mataria. O filho de Feänor a conhecia profundamente para saber que ela tentaria se fosse contrariada. Ele não queria admitir o quanto estava assustado, ao ver a beleza de Alice ser substituída pelo sofrimento e a pela dor. A sala de cirurgia era grande e branca e os médicos e enfermeiras transpiravam confiança. Contudo, o que eles sabiam? Era o filho dele que estava nascendo. Sentiu o tremor no coração mais uma vez. Como era possível? Era tão fantástico como apavorante! Passou mais uma vez, o pano umedecido na cabeça de Alice. Mas que mulher teimosa! Não quis anestesia, nada que pudesse facilitar ou diminuir sua dor. Era a sua batalha dissera, e não precisava de calmantes para o maior momento de sua vida. Ela estava totalmente concentrada nas palavras do médico e algumas vezes buscou seu olhar, e a última vez fez toda a diferença.

Alice olhou para ele, transmitindo dor como também alegria e força. Como alguém podia ser tão forte e suportar tanta dor emanando felicidade como ela fazia?

E o choro forte ecoou pelo hospital, Maedhros percebeu as lagrimas de Alice e as secou, sem notar que ele também chorava, mas eram lágrimas maravilhosas.

Aquele som era a canção mais bela que ouvira, o som de um ser pequeno e forte que declara seu espaço no mundo. O som de sua filha, a canção que ele buscara sem imaginar o significado. E agora sabia, sua filha significava a vida.

Compartilhou com a filha quando este o foi dado para segurar a dor que ela sentia para aprender usar os pulmões. Com carinho, auxiliou sua pequena a diminuir sua dor e a entregou para Alice, sorrindo entre as lágrimas. A dor tinha justificativa, compreendeu afinal, a vida valia cada perda, cada lágrima. Finalmente, existir fez sentido para Maedhros. Sua filha fazia sua vida ter sentido e esperança. Relutante, entregou o seu pequeno aos médicos.

- Vá atrás deles, Mae. Não quero perdê-lo. Confio em você, tenha certeza onde ele está – disse Alice com a voz cansada e com uma beleza vitoriosa.

Maedhros baixou seus lábios e beijou Alice.

- Você é uma deusa para mim.

Entre o olhar surpreso de Alice e dos médicos, ele deixou o quarto seguindo a sua pequena.

Maedhros seguiu o bebê até o berçário. E viu as enfermeiras cuidando de sua filha e depositando no berço. Nada até aquele momento fora tão belo ou tão perfeito. Nada como … Sim, ele tinha algo a fazer. Manteve o bebê sob sua atenção até vê-lo no quarto onde Fin, zelava o sono de Alice.

- Cuide deles, primo. Tem algo a fazer.

Fin ofereceu seu sorriso cheio de esperança. Seu primo crescera no mundo dos _adan_, não cabia a ele explicar e estava feliz por fazer parte desse novo destino. Pretendia permanecer até a volta de Maedhros, Fin criou uma vida para si mesmo, naquele estranho e belo mundo. A amizade de ambos se estendera aos novos integrantes, novos elos se formavam. O nascimento da pequena indicava esse novo rumo.

- Há lugar no hospital para o que deve fazer – relembrou Fin em um murmúrio para proteger Alice e o bebê.

- Sim! Fique aqui, por favor.

Durante os vários anos que Maedhros viveu entre os _adan _aprendeu a importância que estes ofereciam a religião. Sabia por exemplo dos templos construídos dentro de hospitais para os tempos difíceis, as guerras daqueles mundo envergara o orgulho dos mortais e estes passaram a orar em pedido ou em agradecer. E Maedhros percebeu a extensão daqueles templos. Eles eram a porta para o seu próprio Universo.

Tratava-se de uma igreja simples e sem muitos adornos. A imagem do Cristo parede sugeria a humildade e compaixão como caminho para a felicidade.

Maedhros ajoelhou-se perante a imagem, pedindo licença, pois precisava clamar pela sua própria crença. Os elfos não tinham dúvidas, no entanto, isso não tornava seus destinos mais simples ou fáceis de conduzir.

- Com licença, Yavanna. Deixei nosso próprio mundo em condições de desespero. Agora, minha vida atual é obra dos Vala ou da Silmaril, só posso agradecer. E quero pedir sua autorização em chamar minha filha de Anna. Em sua homenagem. Ela brilha como uma Silmaril, mas sua vida não dividira os seres e sim os unirá. Essa é a minha promessa. Ela é canção que Ilúvatar compôs para mim e para Alice. E agradeço. Consagro esse juramento. Sempre.

As estrelas daquela noite brilharam com maior intensidade, despertando a atenção do filho de Fëanor, mais uma vez ele secou suas lágrimas, sabendo a força do juramento. Ergueu-se de sua posição contemplativa, pois em seu compreender sua devoção a Yavanna, devia respeitar o templo dos mortais.

- Olá, Maedhros. – disse uma voz atrás de si.- Uma pequena _adan_ bela,sua música estranha ao nascer foi ouvida a distância.

- Olá, Tulkas. - respondeu o filho de Fëanor sem aquela sensação conhecida de amargura.

- Eu vim para te levar para casa. Você encontrou sua canção. Agora você pode voltar.

Maedhros sentiu o seu corpo estremecer em resposta. Agora! Voltar para casa? Acalentara aquele sonho durante anos, mais tempo do que alguns países levam para nascer. E agora quando não mais ambicionava voltar, o seu desejo era concedido.

- Não, Tulkas. Eu estou em casa. – respondeu com segurança.

Tulkas meneou frente aquele elfo teimoso. Ele não passou anos pedindo para voltar? Horas! Por que ofereciam missões assim para ele? Deveriam enviar Nienna com sua sabedoria e compaixão.

- Ah, Maedhros, você acha que eu vou oferecer novamente? Esse é um presente único.

Maedhros olhou com seriedade para o Valar, pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, não sentiu nem raiva, ou desconfiança, o calor da sua filha em seus braços ainda aquecia o seu coração e sua alma. Finalmente, não havia dúvidas.

- Minha pequena _adan_ é o meu presente, à parte da canção de Ilúvatar destinada a mim, aquela pequena _adain_ precisa de mim, eu vou ensinar tudo o que meu pai me ensinou a ela. E vou evitar que ela cometa os meus erros. Ela será forte e inteligente, saberá quando parar e quando prosseguir.

Quando o _Vala_ finalmente falou, usou o tom mais doce e afetuoso que Maedhros poderia ouvir naquele instante. E isso o surpreendeu quase tanto como as palavras.

- Yavanna imaginou que agiria assim. E ela disse: se o filho de Feänor escolher o seu sangue renovado, então ele terá as minhas bênçãos para voltar quando achar que sua missão terminou, pois ele saberá a importância da criação.

Maedhros sentiu-se tocado pela beleza das palavras. No passado, ele usaria sua raiva e amargura, exporia suas queixas por ser testado, mas a felicidade e a esperança expulsam as dores e as críticas. Ele estava pleno, as dúvidas não podiam encontrar moradas em sua alma. Havia esperança, finalmente a encontrara.

E fez o que há anos deixara de fazer, uma mesura frente a um Valar. Um agradecimento, que dispensa palavras e transborda o significado.

Tulkas contemplou o elfo a sua frente. Uma _adan_ o fizera crescer e alimentara a chama da vida dentro dele.

- Anna é um belo nome. - exclamou desaparecendo como em um sonho.

Ele estava livre, voltou ao quarto contemplando a sua nova vida. Seria feliz e pleno para sempre, quem poderia saber? O importante era que após anos realmente se permitiria viver a sua canção.

Pensou no irmão Maglor, em suas canções. Sim. Ele estava certo. As canções fazem a vida valer. Maedhros retornou para sua família. Ele estava em casa.

Fim

24

24


	7. Formas de Afeto  Sadie Sil

Oi. Acho que praticamente todos me conhecem no universo de fanfictions sobre os personagens do Professor Tolkien. Eu sou Sadie Sil. Escrevo faz alguns bons anos e publico faz outros bons anos também. Escrevo por terapia e espero ser agraciada pela Senhora Inspiração pelo resto dos meus dias. Nunca desejei e nem almejo ganhar um tostão com qualquer escrita minha sobre os maravilhosos personagens que o bom Professor Tolkien me emprestou. Já ganhei amigos o bastante fazendo isso, amigos os quais não trocaria por dinheiro algum nesse mundo. Uma parte deles está aqui no _Tolkien Group_, me honrando por postar seus belos trabalhos ao lado do meu.

Essa rememoração com Elladan e Elrohir, e que fará parte de um dos próximos capítulos de O DESTINO DE MUITOS, é dedicada a esses amigos que o professor me ajudou a conhecer.

Beijos

Sadie

**

* * *

**

FORMAS DE AFETO

_O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá mais se tem._

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

_Fazia tempo que os irmãos, agora envolvidos com suas expedições que, a cada viagem, estendiam-se sempre alguns quilômetros a mais do que na anterior, não se sentiam tão em casa. Estavam satisfeitos por terem chegado a Imladris em uma época de festejo tão informal e agradável como a comemoração do Solstício de Verão. Os jardins estavam enfeitados e todos cantavam e dançavam em uma tarde de bastante sol e alegria. _

_Os dois irmãos, após receberem os cumprimentos e colocarem os assuntos, importantes ou não, em dia, repartiam uma jarra de vinho por sob a sombra de um carvalho. Elladan olhava, distraído, os novos adornos do contorno principal que os artistas da cidade haviam terminado, mas Elrohir tinha olhos para algo que, a seu ver, era muito mais interessante._

"_Engraçado como nessas horas elas nunca me confundem com você," observou o mais velho com um sorriso, depois de uma breve checagem no que parecia ter roubado a atenção do gêmeo das observações que faziam._

_Elrohir riu._

"_Pois é. Elas sabem nos diferenciar muito bem. Elrohir é aquele que sempre retribui a nossa atenção, Elladan é o que finge que não tem ninguém olhando para ele," brincou o gêmeo, erguendo a taça de vinho para cumprimentar o pequeno grupo de elfas que conversavam discretamente no jardim e recebendo delas alguns risinhos e faces enrubescidas._

"_Sei," o mais velho ironizou com outro riso. "Com qual delas você vai dançar essa noite? Ou pretende fazer companhia às quatro? Acho que elas não se oporiam." _

_Elrohir ainda ficou observando o grupo por mais um tempo, balançando gentilmente a cabeça quando uma delas lhe ofereceu uma das frutas que apreciava, depois voltou a olhar para o irmão._

"_Por que você não escolhe primeiro?" ele continuou com seu tom jocoso. "Aposto que qualquer uma delas adoraria ser conduzida por seus braços no Hall essa noite."_

_Elladan desviou o olhar para o grupo com ar de quem duvida do que ouve, mas encontrou as moças ainda olhando para aquela direção, duas delas olhavam-no com discrição, mas ofereciam-lhe pequenos sorrisos. Ele voltou o rosto rapidamente então, já se odiando por dar a entender que estava retribuindo a atenção recebida._

_Elrohir riu mais uma vez._

"_Enrubesceu," ele provocou._

"_Porque você me coloca em situações desagradáveis," disse o mais velho, já contornando a árvore sob a qual se abrigavam do sol e deixando o olhar descansar sobre o animado grupo de elfinhos que brincava com suas espadas de madeira._

_Elrohir apoiou a mão no ombro do irmão e apertou-o._

"_Sabe como é," ele brincou. "Aqueles ali, não vêm ao mundo do nada. Será que vou ter que lhe dar lições de anatomia, senhor curador?"_

_Dessa vez Elladan respirou fundo, estufando o peito e olhando o irmão com o canto dos olhos._

"_E eu vou ter que lhe dar lições de consideração e afeto, senhor guerreiro?"_

_Elrohir soltou os braços, mas não parecia ofendido. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Já haviam discutido demais sobre aquele assunto, que estava entre os poucos sobre os quais discordavam. Não que o gêmeo mais novo fosse o tipo que semeava toda sorte de ilusões para depois negar-lhes a irrigação propícia. Muito pelo contrário, ele era por demais cortês e sincero com cada dama com quem se relacionava, não permitindo jamais que os poucos gestos de afeto que trocassem tivessem significados maiores ou mais duradouros do que a efemeridade toda do momento festivo no qual estavam._

_Mas para Elladan cada gesto simbolizava mais do que apenas um gesto. Ele era um curador e assim sendo, sentia os valores e efeitos de cada toque, independente do objetivo que teriam. Por isso, a não ser que alguma elfa, evidentemente corajosa, ou encorajada por um certo alguém, aproximasse-se dele e insinuasse gentilmente o quanto gostaria que ele a acompanhasse em uma dança que fosse; o gêmeo mais velho passaria todas as festividades apenas observando a diversão dos demais._

"_Consideração e afeto não são coisas que apenas damos, Elladan," lembrou o caçula, distorcendo levemente o comentário do irmão a seu favor. "E se não damos, também não recebemos."_

"_Certo, certo," o gêmeo fingiu concordar, parecendo indisposto àquela discussão. Ele continuava a olhar o pequeno grupo de crianças, uma delas corria agora em sua direção, erguendo a desgastada espada de madeira._

"_Em guarda, guerreiro!"_

_Elladan sorriu, levantando ambas as mãos._

"_Piedade, meu senhor. Sou um mero camponês em uma festividade da minha terra." Ele fez o papel que lhe ocorria na brincadeira do pequeno e o elfinho soltou um riso, já cercado pelos outros que se aproximavam._

"_Não é não!"_

"_Não é!" outros acompanharam._

"_É Lorde El! Lorde El!"_

"_Lorde El!" diziam todos agora, pulando com suas espadas na mão. _

"_Não sou não!" Elladan continuou, ligeiramente encurvado para aproximar seu rosto do das crianças. "Ele é o Lorde El!" e apontou para o irmão, que já tinha os cantos dos lábios erguidos com a pequena brincadeira. Elrohir não era tão apaixonado por crianças como o irmão, mas era o mais disposto a entrar nas muitas brincadeiras delas, principalmente as mais violentas._

_Os elfinhos voltaram a rir, se entreolhando como sempre fazem as crianças quando são felizes, como se vivessem o melhor momento de suas vidas._

"_Os dois são Lorde El," um deles, um pouco mais velho que os demais, disse. "Eles são guerreiros disfarçados! Em guarda! Em guarda!"_

"_Em guarda!" E todos os elfinhos ergueram suas espadas. _

_Elladan riu então, olhando para o gêmeo. Mas Elrohir escondia-se agora atrás de um ar impaciente, os lábios torcidos de insatisfação. Ele deu um passo na direção dos pequenos, no rosto uma máscara perfeita que fez os elfinhos recuarem entre o riso e o receio._

"_Eu sou um guerreiro disfarçado mesmo," ele disse com sobrancelhas apertadas. "E sou um guerreiro cruel."_

_E restou a Elladan apenas balançar a cabeça, vendo o gêmeo, com um grito só, desfazer aquele grupo de crianças como quem espanta borboletas em um jardim florido e ainda correr atrás de algumas delas, mesmo em seu requintado robe. Quando ele caminhava de volta com um sorriso no rosto, o irmão mais velho já se perguntava como às vezes ainda conseguia discutir com aquele elfo._

"_Consideração e afeto," ele ainda lembrou ao caçula, antes desse se achegar e jogar displicentemente um braço sobre os ombros dele._

"_Fato! Mas um dia seu coração vai ser de alguém," Elrohir tornou a provocar. "Aí, quem sabe, você vai se permitir certas intimidades e se lembrar de mim, dizendo a si mesmo, ainda que não admita a mais ninguém, que não teria sido nada de mal ter se deixado levar um pouco antes, mesmo por um pouco menos de afeto."_

_Elladan soltou os ombros, longe deles estava a figura do pai, a mãe acabara de chegar com sua barriga já crescida sob o vestido cor de mar. Elrond virou-se no mesmo momento, pousando-lhe um beijo na têmpora e envolvendo-a carinhosamente, uma mão já protetora por sobre o bebê que estava guardado no ventre da esposa._

"_Eu não sei o que eu quero para mim," disse pensativo o mais velho dos gêmeos, quando o irmão acompanhou seu olhar e encontrou a mesma imagem. "Mas se tiver que ser, tudo o que eu quero é que seja como foi com eles. Eu esperaria por toda a eternidade por isso e desistiria dela se não pudesse ser assim."_


	8. Bob Giby, a Hobbit

Oi eu sou Giby, sou uma hobbit de Bri.

Tenho uma estalagem muito bem frequentada onde muitas histórias são contadas. Essa é uma dessas histórias.

**

* * *

**

Bob

* * *

Da janela dos seus aposentos Galadriel observava Orophin e Rumil. Os dois elfos estavam discutindo, várias vezes Orophin começava a subir as escadas que levavam à casa da Senhora, mas Rumil impedia segurando-o pelo braço e a discussão recomeçava cada vez mais calorosa.

Farta de só observar, a nobre elfa decidiu ter com seus guerreiros e descobrir o motivo da contenda, e quem sabe ajudar com seus sábios conselhos.

"Rumil, eu não vejo alternativa! Só a Senhora poderá nos ajudar."

"Não podemos perturbar a Senhora Galadriel só porque nosso querido irmão resolveu dar um piti!"

"Não é um simples piti!" retrucou Rumil exasperado. "A coisa é grave..."

"Grave coisa nenhuma! É só deixá-lo quieto que logo ele sara."

"Quem está doente?" perguntou Galadriel, surpreendendo os dois irmãos com sua repentina aparição.

"Senhora!" falaram os irmãos em uníssono, enquanto ajoelhavam-se diante da antiga Rainha da Floresta Dourada.

"Não há nada com que se preocupar, minha Senhora. É apenas um exagero do Orophin. A Senhora conhece a tendência que ele tem de ser o Rei do Drama."

"Eu não sou o Rei do Drama." Orophin estava indignado. "O caso é grave!"

"Tão grave quanto aquela vez que você pôs a Floresta Dourada em polvorosa, alardeando que estávamos sendo invadidos por aranhas carnívoras e era só um bando de formiguinhas avermelhadas."

"Bando de formiguinhas avermelhadas!" gritou o Rei do Drama. "Diz isso porque não foi você que quase foi devorado por aquelas criaturinhas malignas, era como se mil agulhas de fogo estivassem picando meu corpo"

"Solenopsis saevissima (1)," uma misteriosa voz se pronunciou, assustando Orophin que se agarrou ao irmão.

'Não bastasse essa mania besta dos lordes élficos de surgirem do nada, ainda tenho que aguentar essa besta me agarrando,' pensou Rumil, olhando irritado para os recém-chegados: Lorde Glorfindel e Lorde Erestor, o último lia um livro, aparentemente alheio a tudo a seu redor, aparentemente, porque era dele a misteriosa voz.

"Essas formigas possuem uma pequena quantidade de veneno, por isso suas picadas ardem como fogo," elucidou o erudito. "Por essa razão elas são conhecidas popularmente como formigas de fogo"

"Viu como eu tinha razão." Orophin estava exultante.

Rumil ia retrucar, mas foi interrompido por Lorde Glorfindel.

"Afinal o que aconteceu com o Haldir?"

"Parece que nosso nobre guerreiro está com algum problema," esclareceu Galadriel. "Vamos ter com Haldir, somente vendo-o posso avaliar a gravidade da situação."

E assim partiu a estranha comitiva. À frente os irmãos discutindo o estado de Haldir; seguindo-os numa distância segura, a Senhora Galadriel; logo atrás dela vinham Glorfindel, que entediado com a vida em Valinor, não perdia a oportunidade de participar de um babado, barraco ou qualquer outra coisa que agitasse aquele marasmo, arrastando pela túnica Erestor, que continuava lendo seu livro.

BOB BOB BOB BOB BOB

Quando a comitiva entrou na casa de Haldir reinava o mais absoluto silencio, Rumil e Orophin olhavam ao redor preocupados.

Neste momento, um guerreiro haradrim entrou no recinto. Usava apenas uma leve calça branca, contrastando com a pele morena do abdômen bem torneado, o rosto coberto com uma toalha com a qual secava os cabelos.

"Como conseguiu invadir esse solo sagrado, vil criatura?" gritou Glorfindel, sacando a espada e colocando-se, junto com Erestor (que continuava lendo seu livro) entre a vil criatura e a Nobre Elfa.

"Não faça isso, Lorde Glorfindel, é nosso irmão, é Haldir!" gritou o Rei do Drama, segurando o braço do matador do Balrog.

"Que baderna é essa em minha morada?" perguntou Haldir, acomodando a toalha nos ombros largos.

"Haldir, o que você fez com seus cabelos?" Rumil finalmente percebeu que seu irmão mais velho estava com sérios problemas.

O silêncio na sala era total, todos, com exceção de Erestor, que continuava compenetrado no seu livro, observavam o novo Haldir com seus cabelos negros, pele morena, corpo musculoso e olhar selvagem.

"Haldir! O que aconteceu com você?" perguntou Lady Galadriel, mirando seu capitão dos pés à cabeça.

"Por que você fez isso, irmão?" indagou Rumil.

"Eu falei que era grave!" gritou Orophin, gesticulando e andando de um lado para o outro. "Ele fica levantando um toco de árvore e tostando a pele no sol! Agora isso? Jogou tinta preta no cabelo. Ele enlouqueceu, renega sua herança élfica agredindo o próprio corpo com raios ultravioletas! Renega nosso amor fraterno alterando sua aparência, distanciando-se dos seus semelhantes, irmãos de sangue e raça..."

"Cala a boca, Orophin!" esbravejou Haldir. "Eu cansei! Cansei do meu papel nessa história. No livro eu não passo de um guia turístico arrogante e esquecível. No filme eu sou um elfo gordo e arrogante que leva um monte de elfos para explodirem pelos ares num lugar que eu nem sei onde fica! Naquela batalha, elfos, humanos e orcs morreram no fio da espada, alvejados por flechas, esmagados por pedras, explodindo pelos ares. Até com aquela ancora que os orcs lançavam para inçar a escada teve gente que morreu. E eu?" perguntou o elfo. "Morri de uma porretada na cabeça! Tem jeito mais besta de morrer?"

Os presentes assistiam perplexos ao desabafo do elfo, menos Erestor que achava seu livro muito mais interessante.

"De hoje em diante eu serei um elfo nervoso, sexy, predador, cabra macho arretado (2)!" gritou Haldir. "Haldir não existe mais, ele morreu de porretada na cabeça," sentenciou.

"Haldir..." Rumil tentou se aproximar do irmão, mas foi repelido pelo mesmo.

"Haldir coisa nenhuma! Meu nome é Bob (3)!"

"Tudo isso por aquele filme idiota?" perguntou Glorfindel. "Do que você está reclamando? Você foi representado por um gordinho com cara de homem! O ator ou atriz, eu ainda estou na dúvida, que representou o Erestor parecia uma drag queen (4). E o fedelho que me representou? Além de ter minhas cenas transferidas para a Arwen, ainda tive que aguentar um moleque que é a cara da sobrinha da Sadie (5) me representando!" Glorfindel bufava. "Nem seus irmãos escaparam. Para falar a verdade acho que os atores que fizeram os elfos eram da figuração em 'Priscila a Rainha do Deserto!' "

"Tudo culpa daquele Percy Jackson," resmungou Orophin.

"Que Percy Jackson?" perguntou Rumil sem entender.

"O diretor do filme, seu idiota!"

"Idiota é você! O nome do diretor é Peter Parker."

"Não, esse é aquele cantor do vídeo dos Zumbis," corrigiu Orophin.

"O cantor do vídeo dos Zumbis é o Frampton, ou será que era Cetera?" disse Rumil.

"Só uma dúvida... quem é Percy Jackson?" perguntou um confuso Orophin.

"O diretor do filme é Peter Jackson, o Homem Aranha é Peter Parker, o cantor do vídeo dos zumbis era Michael Jackson, Peter Cetera e Peter Frampton também são cantores e Percy Jackson é o filho bastardo de Posseidon!" Explodiu Erestor, depois de ouvir tanta bobagem junto. "Quanta ignorância!"

Mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, Erestor agarrou Orophin e Rumil pelos cabelos.

"Os dois agora mesmo para minha biblioteca aprender um pouco sobre personagens reais e fictícios," Erestor saiu da casa de Haldir arrastando os dois.

"CLEMENCIA! CLEMENCIA!" gritava Orophin.

"Lorde Glorfindel, ajude-nos, por favor," suplicava Rumil.

"Erestor, não seja cruel," argumentava Glorfindel. "Tudo menos sua Biblioteca."

Galadriel observou estarrecida os quatro elfos deixarem o recinto, depois de alguns instantes ela voltou-se para Haldir com o intuído de ajudá-lo, mas ele havia desaparecido.

"Haldir?" chamou a nobre elfa, procurando-o pela casa. "Haldir!"

A antiga Senhora da Floresta Dourada procurou exaustivamente por seu capitão. Ao constatar que ele não estava em casa, a elfa correu para a janela e gritou:

"BOB!"

Fim ou quase...

**Epílogo**

Galadriel caminhava suavemente pelo jardim, havia se passado seis meses desde que Haldir desaparecera de Valinor.

De Rumil e Orophin também não se tinham notícias. Mas os irmãos não preocupavam a antiga Senhora da Floresta Dourada, ela sabia que eles estavam na biblioteca de Erestor, perdidos, para ser mais exata, porém, desde que Lindir(6) ficou perdido na famigerada biblioteca por três anos, quando ela era localizada em Valfenda e uma pequena fração do que é hoje, Elrond determinou que o erudito espalhasse entre as estante e livros quites de sobrevivência com água e pão élfico.

Preocupada com o destino de seu capitão, Galadriel decidiu consultar o espelho. Era noite de lua minguante, as estrelas reinavam soberanas no céu, perfeita para visitar o espelho.

Ela inclinou seu rosto, mirando-se no espelho d'agua, viu-se refletida nas águas calmas, emoldurada pelas estrelas que enfeitavam o céu, respirou fundo, concentrando-se.

"Mostre-me Haldir," ordenou.

Nenhuma alteração no espelho d'agua.

"Mostre-me Haldir," ordenou com mais ênfase.

O espelho continuou incólume.

Depois de muitas tentativas, com a paciência no limite a nobre senhora gritou:

"Mostre–me Bob."

O espelho d'agua se agitou e uma imagem se formou.

Bob dirigia uma carreta de seis eixos por uma longa autoestrada, janelas abertas, cabelos ao vento e cantando:

"Eu seeeeeeeiiiieieieieiei ieei todo dia nessa estraada no volante eu penso neela já pintei no para-choque um coraçãaaao e o nome dela..."

Agora sim é o fim :P

**Notas explicativas**

1 Solenopsis saevissima: Nome científico da Formiga de Fogo também conhecida como Lava-Pés. Sabe quando vocês estão lidando com o jardim e de repente sentem uma dor aguda, aí vocês olham para a origem da dor e descobrem que tem uma formiguinha minúscula com as garrinhas fincadas na pobre da sua pele? Pois é, esta é a Formiga de Fogo.

2 e 3:Nome e qualidades do Bob creditadas a Kiannah. Isso mesmo, é tudo culpa dela! :P

4:Quem discorda levanta a mão.

5:Não conheço a sobrinha da Sadie, mas ela diz que parece e eu acredito.

6:Essa é outra história que um dia eu termino de escrever ;)


End file.
